Falling to pieces: sequel to the sequel
by elightate
Summary: Read the other falling to pieces original or sequel before if you've never read them otherwise this will make no sense. This is more based around Chase and Dem Review: ! mature in some part
1. Chapter 1

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. So here goes. Hope you enjoy! Reviewww:)

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"Can't believe you're finally moving out…Best day of my life" Dean joked as he carried boxes into the trailer and loaded them on

"Funny" Chase scowled as he helped Lachie lift the couch onto the trailer

"So you and Demi are pretty serous now, moving in together?" Lachie asked

"Yeah" Chase said as he stretched his back

"Don't you think you're getting a bit to close?" Lachie asked

"No." Chase glared back

"Alright.." Lachie said jumping of the trailer. "Let's take this lot over, there's nothing left to pack". The brothers loaded into the car and started to drive of to Chase and Demi's new apartment.

Waiting outside was Demi for them to come, Chase jumped out of the car and ran up to her picking her up and placing her legs around his waist. "Hey beautiful" he said as he kissed her

"Hey Chasie boy" She smiled as she put her hands on his cheeks

"How's unpacking going?" he asked as he kept kissing her

"Good, nearly done. Just your stuff" She said as she kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair

"Eugh. Get a room!" Lachie shouted as he stood on the trailer

Dean was carrying a box as he walked past them "I need to burn that image out of my head" he joked

"Shut up Dean" Chase laughed and placed Demi down. He went over to the trailer and helped Lachie carry the couch up to their room.

"Nice apartment Chasie" Lachie commented as they put the couch down

"Thanks bro" Chase smiled

"Having a house warming?" Dean asked Demi as he helped her unload a box from the trailer

"Uh yeah, if Chase wants one" Demi smiled and picked up a box

"So guess it's time to meet the family?" He asked

"Just the brother" Demi smiled as they walked into the reception area

"Well, will have to meet him wont we?" Dean asked smiling

"Yeah" Demi said excitedly. They continued to walk up the stairs to the room and unloaded the boxes.

"Thanks guys. You can go now" Chase thanked his brothers for helping him move out

"Alright, see you later" Dean said

"Bye" Lachie waved as he left with his brother

They were walking down the stairs to Lachie's car "Reckon it'll last?" Lachie asked concerned

"I hope so" Dean said

"Me too Dean, me too" Lachie said as he started his Ute. Lachie drove back to Dean's dropping him off before he moved onto his apartment.

Dean walked in to see Lara sitting on the couch watching television "Hey" he smiled

"Hey Dean" She said happily. Dean went and sat on the couch putting her legs up on his as she laid down "How was your evening moving Chase in?" she asked

"Yeah good. Got it all done pretty fast which is good" Dean explained as he rubbed Lara's feet

"That's good then" She smiled "Is Chase excited to move in with her?"

"Yeah, he is. I'm just worried he might be rushing into it" Dean said concerned

"Dean, Demi seems like a lovely girl. You need to accept that your brother can decide things on his own" Lara told him

"I know. She seems very interested in Chase. So that's a good sign" Dean said

"Yeah, it is" Lara smiled. Dean bent over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Chase stepped out from the kitchen carrying two plates and placed them on the table in front of Demi, he walked back to the kitchen to pick up a bottle of wine shortly stopping to give Demi a kiss on her head. He sat down smiling at Demi

"Thanks. It look's great" Demi said looking at her food

"Try it first" Chase chuckled

Demi picked up a forkful of food and placed it in her mouth, she smiled at Chase to ease his concerns "It's great Chase"

"Oh, thank god" Chase smiled and began to eat his food as well, taking sips of wine when desired. They'd finished there dinner twenty minutes later and Chase got up picking up the plates and glasses

"I'll do it. You cooked" Demi said sweetly

"You go lie down, find us a movie to watch" Chase said before he walked over to the couch and sat down. He moved Demi onto his chest and began to rub her forehead.

"This okay?" She asked as she stopped at a horror movie

"Sure" Chase smiled and continued to rub her forehead.

**The following morning**

Chase woke up to Demi in his arms, he looked at the time and noticed he'd slept in "Shit" he said getting up. He carefully moved Demi of his arm and pulled the blanket back up on her and kissed her on the lips which made her wake up.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Work babe, I'll be back later. I'll call you throughout the day" he said as he put on his uniform

"mmm. Can't you just call in sick; I want you to stay home with me" She said pouting

"Sorry Dem. Not today" He smiled and sat on the bed

"Tomorrow?" she asked keen

"Maybe" Chase smiled and gave her a hug

"Stay safe, Chase" Demi said worried

"I will babe" Chase smiled and grabbed his essentials and walked out the door and down to Lachie's Ute.

"Took your time brother" Lachie said smirking as Chase hopped in the Ute

"Sorry slept in" Chase said as Lachie began to drive off

"To much exercise last night?" Lachie smirked implying dirty things

"Lachie!" Chase shouted

"What?" Lachie laughed "You had sex didn't you?" he asked

"Maybe..But it's none of your business. Don't ask me about my sex life just because you're not getting any" Chase said

"Settle brother" Lachie said as they turned the corner into the street of the Station House

"Going for another round again tonight" Chase smirked as they pulled into the driveway. Chase got out and walked up to the office followed closely by Lachie.

Review! x


	2. Chapter 2

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. So here goes. Hope you enjoy! Reviewww:)

It was two hours later and the team still hadn't received a major call out,. Heidi and Jordan were treating a child who had got his head stuck between the fence pailing and Lachie and Lara were down washing the trucks Lachie noticed Demi getting out of her car. He walked up to her and began to notice that she was crying hysterically. "Hey" He said as he hugged her.

Lachie looked back at Lara "Get Chase" He exclaimed as he held Demi.

Lara walked up the office stairs and over to Chase "Chase, Demi's downstairs with Lachie. She's crying and she looks hurt" Lara said

"What?" Chase asked worried. He quickly ran down the stairs and out to her. Lachie let go of Demi ad Chase pulled her in a tight hug. He looked down at her, her mascara and eyeliner had run down her face and she looked like a mess. "Babe, what happened?" he asked her

"He…He…Hit me" Demi cried

Chase's face turned angered and he pulled her away from him so he could see her face "Who hurt you?" he asked demanding an answer

"My..ex" She cried. Chase let go of her immediately

"Lachie, look after her. I'll be back" Chase said storming off

"Chase!" Demi shouted crying

Chase turned back around "I'm going to make sure he never hurts you ever again" Chase said before he kissed her and ran off to the patrol and sped down the driveway and out to the street

Michelle and Vince came running down from hearing the commotion outside. "What's going on?" Michelle asked when she saw Demi crying into Lachie's chest

"Demi got assaulted and now Chase has taken of in pursuit of this guy" Lachie explained

"Oh, Demi" Michelle said concerned as she rubbed her back. "Why don't you head up stairs and Lachie will fix you up"

Lachie led her upstairs and sat her on the couch, Dean came rushing over "What happened?" he asked

"Her ex" Lachie said returning with a medical kit. He sat down on the couch beside her and placed a small butterfly bandage on her cut.

"Does Chase know?" Dean asked worried

"Yeah" Lachie said cleaning the dry blood from the wound

"And where is he?" Dean asked confused as he looked around to not see him

"Finding her ex" Lachie sighed knowing exactly what would be happening

Dean sighed "Bloody hell" he brought a chair over from one of the desks and rolled it so he was in front of Demi.

Chase pulled out infront of Demi's ex's house. He slammed the car door shut and started walking up the front driveway. He bashed on the door "Open up!" he shouted

A guy came running out "Can I help you mate?" he asked unlocking the door. He saw Chase standing there, the look on Chase's face looked like he was just about to kill someone

"Don't ever touch Demi again!" Chase shouted angry as he reached over and started punching the guy in the face making him fall backwards. Chase had never been so angry or wanted to punch someone this bad in his life

"What the hell!" He shouted angered

"You ever, ever touch Demi again and I swear to god you will not see another day" Chase shouted coldy as he started punching him again

"Back of mate!" Her ex shouted back swinging for Chase. Chase ducked and smashed the guy into the front door. He held him there for a few minutes before he let him go "You're an asshole" Chase shouted and glared at him before he walked out and jumped back into his car. He headed back for the HQ arriving minutes later.

He walked up the rescue stairs and saw his brothers sitting with Demi; she looked up and saw Chase standing there. Lachie and Dean looked at Chase, shaking their heads unimpressed in what he did. Chase didn't even need to tell them what he did, they just knew. She ran over to him wrapping her arms around his body, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist embracing her in a tight hug. He kissed her forehead several times "Babe. He'll never hurt you again" Chase told her

"What'd you do?" She asked concerned as she looked at his face "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No.." Chase said smiling. Michelle and Vince walked out of the office and to Chase

"Take the rest of the day of Chase, make sure Demi's okay" Vince said

"Okay, thank you" he said still holding Demi in his arms. He carefully walked down the stairs and out to her car. "Where are your keys?" he asked her softly

"Here" Demi said quietly as she held the keys up to Chase. Chase took the keys and started to drive her back home.

It was later in the afternoon when Dean and Lara were sitting in the waiting room for an ultra sound. Dean looked at Lara who was nervous, today was the day they were finding out what they were having. "Mrs Knight" The obstetrician called

"Yes" Lara said getting up with Dean. They made their way into the tiny room and Lara hopped up onto the chair while the obstetrician got the equipment ready.

"This will be a bit cold" She said before placing it onto Lara's stomach, she moved the device around several times before finding the little baby. She smiled at Dean and Lara "There's your little baby" she said pointing to the screen

Dean and Lara melted "Can we find out the gender?" Dean asked

"Sure" She smiled she pressed a few buttons of the computer "You're having a little….

Review:) Tell me what you want, a boy or a girl? x


	3. Chapter 3

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. So here goes. Hope you enjoy! Reviewww:)

"Girl" The obstetrician smiled

"I'm so happy" Lara said as she began to wipe the gel of her stomach.

"She's going to look just like her mum" Dean smiled and helped Lara up. They both walked hand in hand out the doors

Chase was sitting on the couch beside Demi when his phone went of "Hey Jordan, what's up?" he asked his best mate

"Can you do me a huge favour?" he asked

"You want me to look after Blake and Sadie?" Chase asked smiling

"Yes please, if it's not too much trouble" Jordan said as he helped Sadie put her clothes on

"Nah, it's all cool mate" Chase said before he hung up the phone and turned to Demi

"Hey Dem?" He asked her

"Yeah" She replied sweetly

"Heidi's brining Sadie and Blake over" Chase said smiling

"Oh, yay. Can't wait" Demi said excitedly. Chase cleaned the house up and put all the stuff that wasn't child friendly away. Shortly after there was a knock at the door

"Hey" Heidi smiled as she carried Blake

"Chase!" Sadie shouted excitedly as she ran up to Chase and tugged on his shorts

"Oh hey big girl" Chase said picking her up. He took the tiny bear out of her hand "Who's this?" he asked

"That's J.J the bear" she told him as she took the bear back out of his hands. Chase stood at the door holding Sadie as Heidi passed Blake to Demi

"You be a good girl for Chase and Demi, won't you?" Heidi asked her young daughter

"Yes, mummy!" Sadie said excited that she was spending time with her favourite Uncle. Heidi and Jordan said goodbye to their children and handed over some bags that had all the essentials in it.

"Bye guys, have fun" Chase smiled before he shut the door and walked over to the lounge room with Demi. He placed Sadie on the ground to run around and opened up the bag. There were two mats in the bag; one was for Blake and the other was for Sadie he placed them on the floor in front of the television.

Demi placed Blake down and sat up on the couch with Chase. Sadie was rummaging through her bag, "What'd you want Sade?" Chase asked curiously

"This!" She shouted happily as she pulled out a hi-5 DVD and held it up for Chase

"Want me to put it on?" He asked gently lifting Demi of his chest and getting up.

"!" She shouted excitedly as she stood on her blankets

"Alright…..here we go" Chase said as he pressed play on the machine. The theme song came on and Sadie started dancing happily. Chase was sitting on the blanket as he sat with Sadie watching the DVD. He glanced back to Demi but found she was falling asleep. He shuffled back to her and rubbed her forehead "You tired babe?" He asked concerned

Demi nodded her head "I don't feel well either Chase" she complained

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked worried

"I feel really sick, can you please take me to bed?" Demi asked as she felt like she was going to be sick

"Yeah, of course babe" He gently picked her up and walked her to their room

"You better get back to watch the kids" Demi said

"Are you going to be okay?" Chase asked concerned about his girlfriend

"Yeah, just get back out there" Demi said sweetly. Chase kissed her forehead and brought the blanket up to keep her warm. He walked back out to watch Blake and Sadie but was worried about Demi. He pulled out his phone and Called Lachie

"Chase, what's up?" Lachie asked

"Hey, can you come over?" Chase asked concerned as he stood at the kitchen watching the young kids

"Yeah everything okay?" Lachie asked concerned as he grabbed his keys and wallet and headed for the front door

"I'm looking after Blake and Sadie, but I just had to put Demi to bed because she felt sick. Now I'm worried there's something wrong" Chase admitted

"Alright, I'll be over in five" Lachie said before he hung up and started his Ute driving down the street.

Chase was sitting with Blake in his arms as he watched Sadie continue to watch Hi-5. He got up when he heard a knock at the door, Sadie looked to see Lachie standing in the door way, she waved and showed a huge grin on her face.

"Where's Demi?" Lachie asked moving into the apartment

"In our room" Chase said as he handed a sleepy Blake over to Lachie

"Go sit with her, I'll be right out here" Lachie said to his brother, he could tell that Chase was worried and he hated seeing Chase like that.

"Thanks Lach" Chase said before he disappeared into his room. He sat on the side of the bed next to Demi "Hey" he said softly as he rubbed her forehead

She just smiled up at him "mmm. Why aren't you looking after the kids?" she asked

"Lachie is" Chase smiled as he continued to rub her forehead

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked. Demi just shook her head and began to close her eyes again. Chase wrapped his arms around her body to give her some warmth and make her feel comfortable. She had slowly fallen asleep beside Chase. He gently moved his arm of her and gave her a kiss before heading back out to the lounge room.

"She alright?" Lachie asked concerned as his young brother walked out from the hallway

"I don't know, she's fallen back asleep. Maybe I'll take her to the doctors tomorrow" Chase said as he sat down on the couch beside Sadie and pulled her onto his lap

"I'm sure she's alright mate, she might just have a 24 hour thing" Lachie said trying to ease his brothers concerns.

"Yeah" Chase said

Review…


	4. Chapter 4

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. So here goes. Hope you enjoy! Reviewww:)

**The following morning**

Heidi and Jordan had picked their kids up around eleven p.m and Lachie left at twelve. Chase was still up with Demi. She'd been vomiting for a while and couldn't sleep. It was getting on to five a.m when Demi had finally fallen asleep in Chase's arms. He rested back down into the bed with her snuggled up to his chest. He began to close his eyes in hope for some sleep before work.

Lachie was up early this morning and decided to go for a run down on the beach.

Dean and Lara were still asleep together in bed. She was resting comfortably into Dean's body as he wrapped his arms around her. The hours passed and it was time for everyone to be getting up. Dean's alarm went off and he rolled over to turn it off. He starting rubbing Lara's arm to make her wake up. "Wake up sleepyhead" he said smiling

"mmm. Go back to sleep" Lara moaned as she pulled the blanket up closer to her head

"" Dean laughed and pulled the blanket back "Vince will have our heads if were late"

Lara kicked the blanket of her legs and got off the bed "I really do hate you"

"You love me" Dean smiled as he went and stood beside her "And I love our little girl"

Demi rolled over to see the clock, she knew that Chase was going to be late if he didn't wake up soon. "Chase…Wake up" she said shaking his body to wake up

"mmm. What's wrong, you sick?" Chase asked concerned

"No..Well I still am, but you're going to be late if you don't wake up" Demi said worried

"Oh shit. I'll call in sick today, I need to take care of you" Chase said getting up and reaching for his phone

"Don't" Demi said shaking her head "I'll be fine, you need to go to work" she added

"I don't want to leave you alone though" Chase sighed

"I'll be fine…Go" She smiled and rested her head back on her pillow. Chase quickly ran around trying to get ready, his phone beeped and he received a text from Lachie 'pick you up in five' it read. Chase quickly put his wallet and keys in his back pocket and carried his phone. He went and gave Demi a kiss on the forehead

"Call me, if you need me okay?" he asked her

"I will" She said sleepily and went back to sleep. Chase walked out feeling guilty and bad for leaving her. He continued sleepily down the stairs and out to the car park to wait for Lachie. Shortly after Lachie came screeching to a halt in front of Chase

"Nice entrance" Chase said rolling his eyes and jumping in. He sat back in the chair and rested his head on the window starting to close his eyes

"Oi" Lachie snapped at him "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired" Chase complained

Lachie sighed "Don't tell me you're getting whatever Demi has"

"No…I didn't get to bed till five this morning. She was up most of the night sick" Chase said concerned

"Why aren't you with her today?" He asked "You should have just pulled a sickie, I would have covered for you" he added

Chase shook his head "Demi didn't want me too, she wanted me to go to work"

"Yeah you're going to be worthless at work that tired" Lachie said

"mmm" Chase moaned and rested his head back on the window . "What are you going to get the baby?" Lachie asked

"huh?" Chase asked confused

"You know, our little niece or nephew" Lachie said

"Oh." Chase said "I dunno yet, I'll buy something when we get told what the gender is" Chase said as they pulled into the Rescue Station house.

Dean and Lara had just pulled up minutes before them and were getting out. Lachie and Chase walked over to them "So, what are we going to have?" Lachie asked "A little niece…or a nephew?" he added

"A niece" Lara smiled

"Woo!" Lachie cheered, Chase just smiled and walked off into the station house

"What's up with him?" Dean asked

"Demi's sick and Chase is worried. He only went to bed at like five this morning so his tired and you know what his like when his tired" Lachie laughed

"Oh great" Dean said rolling his eyes

"I wouldn't talk to Chase today" Dean said to Lara

"Why not?" she asked worried

"Because Chase gets really grumpy when his tired and everything pisses him off" Dean said

Lara laughed "Awh, poor Chasie"

Chase had already logged onto the computer and he was resting his head in his arms on the desk as he waited for it to load. Vince walked over unimpressed and slapped his across the back of his head "Wake up!" Vince shouted startling Chase

"Sorry" Chase said tiredly

"mmm" Vince moaned angrily while Chase got up and walked of down stairs

Lara, Lachie and Dean walked up to the office where they were greeted by Vince "What's up with the young one?" Vince asked sternly with his arms crossed

"Chase?" Lachie asked laughing

"Yes Chase" Vince said

"Demi was up all night sick, Chase didn't get to bed till five so know his tired and worried about Dem" Lachie explained

Vince sighed "I can't have him here if his going to fall asleep, Lachie drive him home"

Lachie rolled his eyes "Fine" he said and went in search of his Brother.

"Oi. Chase" Lachie said getting the attention of his brother in the change rooms

"What?" Chase asked turning around

"Get changed, you're going home" Lachie said

"What, why?" Chase asked annoyed

"Vince doesn't want you working here when you're like this" Lachie said

Chase rolled his eyes and went to get changed into his casual clothes. "Ready" Chase said as he grabbed his keys and wallet

Lachie and Chase jumped into his Ute and headed for Chase's apartment "Next time, just call in sick" Lachie said

"It's not like they'd believe me anyway" Chase said

"That's why I tell them that I saw you and checked your temperature" Lachie said.

Fifteen minutes later Lachie arrived at Chase's apartments "See you later Bro, call me if you need me" Lachie said

"Yeah, I will. Thanks" Chase said getting out and shutting the car door. Lachie drove off and Chase made his way up to his room. He opened the door hoping to see Demi on the couch but he didn't see her. "Dem, it's Chase, you home?" he asked shouting through the apartment. He chucked his keys and wallet across the kitchen bench and made his way down the small hallway.

He opened their bedroom door to see Demi lying on the floor, Chase's face turned pale as he ran over to her "Demi…Dem. Wake up for me" Chase said shaking her shoulders "Demi, please!" Chase pleaded. He checked her pulse, it was there but it was soft. He sighed in relief when he felt it beat across his two fingers. Quickly pulling out his phone he began to ring an ambulance

"Hello, Yes. I need an ambulance to Beachfront apartment's room number 10. My girlfriends passed out on the floor, please hurry" Chase told the operator before he hung up the phone. He kept trying to wake Demi but she wouldn't wake, shortly after her eyes opened up.

"Chase?" She asked mumbling

"Hey…Hey beautiful" Chase said softly as he ran her hair through his fingers

"What..What happened?" She asked confused

"I found you like this when I came home. Just stay here, the ambulance is almost here" Chase said trying to re-assure her

"Why are you home?" She asked

"Vince sent me home" Chase said before he heard a knock at the door

"Ambulance, can you hear us?" The paramedic shouted. Chase ran up to the door and unlocked it ushering them in to where she was. It wasn't long after that, that she was loaded into the back of the ambulance with Chase holding her hand the whole way.

"Hey babe" Jordan smiled as he kissed Heidi on top of her head

"Hey" She smiled back

"I was thinking that Sadie should have a little party here too. Like she can have one at maccas with her daycare friends then a little party at the stationhouse with her family" Jordan explained

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Heidi said smiling at the thought of having her rescue family all around for Sadie's birthday..

Review…..x!


	5. Chapter 5

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. So here goes. Hope you enjoy! Reviewww:)

The nurses had taken blood from Demi and they were awaiting the results. Chase was sitting on the bed next to her, softly rubbing her forehead. "It's going to be okay" Chase said smiling down at her

"I know" Demi smiled up at Chase and rested against his chest

"I'll be back, I'll just be outside" Chase said starting to get up. He walked out the entrance doors and pulled out his phone searching through for Lachie's number

"What's up Chasie?" Lachie asked as sat at his desk

"Uh, I'm at the hospital" Chase was saying before Lachie cut him of

"What, why are you at the hospital?" Lachie asked shouting which grabbed the attention of the other team members. Dean got up instantly thinking something bad had happened

"Lachie calm down. I got home and found Demi collapsed" Chase said worried as he paced around an imaginary circle on the ground

"Is she okay?" Lachie asked concerned as he put his finger up to his mouth to basically tell the others to shut up and be quiet

"I don't know, were waiting on results" Chase said running his fingers through his hair

"Alright, call us if you need anything" Lachie told his brother

"Thank Lach" Chase said before hanging up his phone and walking back into the hospital.

"What was that about?" Dean asked concerned "Is Chase hurt?" he added

"No. Chase found Demi collapsed, the doctors are just running a few tests" Lachie said

"Shit" Dean sighed "Is she okay?" he asked

"Uh, Chase will call us when he finds out the results" Lachie said before turning back around to his computer.

"Demi" The doctor said appearing in her room

"Yes" Demi said looking up at him

"We have your results" He said smiling

"Is everything okay?" She asked nervously clutching harder onto Chase's hand

"You're pregnant" The doctor said "Congratulations"

Chase and Demi were in disbelief and they didn't know what to do "You're going to be a father" Demi said to Chase

"And you're going to be a mother" Chase smiled as he wrapped his arms around her body and held her tightly for a few minutes, he felt like he was embracing her more than she was to him

"I have given you a prescription for a medication to help with the morning sickness" The doctor said handing over a script

"Okay thankyou" Demi said before she got up and held onto Chase's hand

"Here's an appointment I made for an obstetrician it's just upstairs in about fifteen minutes" The doctor said handing over a piece of folded up paper to Chase

"Thanks" Chase said taking the paper and walking off with Demi. Chase wrapped one of his arms around her lower back as they walked into the lift. "Were going to have a family" Chase smiled before he kissed Demi on the lips

"Yeah" Demi said quietly before she tried to show a smile for Chase

"What's wrong?" Chase asked concerned

"N-Nothing. I just still feel a bit sick" Demi lied

"Oh..Okay" Chase said as he just looked straight towards the Elevator doors. They opened on the maternity level and they both walked out. Sitting in the waiting room Chase was excited to see his baby while Demi sat there quietly reading a magazine

"Demi Poltz" The young obstetrician said as she stepped into the waiting room.

Chase and Demi got up and followed her into the room where Demi took seat on the chair. "Okay, I'm Rikki, and I'll be with you throughout your pregnancy. I'll just get the equipment ready and then you can see your baby for the first time" she smiled warmly at the young couple. "Is this your first?" she asked

"Yes" Chase smiled as he held onto Demi's hand

"Alright..Now this is probably going to be a bit cold considering its your first time" She said before she put the gel onto Demi's stomach. She began to move the device around a few times before finding what she was looking for "Ah" She smiled

Chase and Demi looked at the screen to see their baby, well babies. "Is that Twins?" Chase asked shocked

"Yes it is. Congratulations" Rikki smiled "Would you like some photos?" she asked

"Yes please" Chase said

"Okay, I'll be back" Rikki said before she got up and walked out of the room

Chase looked at Demi who had tears in her eyes; she had been quiet since they found out that they were going to be parents. "What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" Demi said trying to smile, she wiped the tears away from her face and hugged Chase.

"Here you go" Rikki said handing the photos over. Chase looked at them hundreds of times before he handed them over to Demi. She sat up and got of the chair and began to walk out of the room.

"Thankyou" She said before walking out with Chase. They were catching the lift down and Demi still hasn't spoken properly to Chase

"We have to tell the boys" Chase said excitedly "You can tell your brother and I'll tell mine" he added as they walked out of the lift and into the car park

"Yeah…maybe" Demi said

"Maybe?" Chase asked coming to a stop

"Don't you think it's a little early to be telling anyone?" She asked trying to sound worried

"Their family Dem" Chase said as he started walking again with Demi

"Can we please just wait" Demi said, her voice was sterner this time

"Yeah, sure" Chase said disappointed. He hopped inside the car and Demi hopped in the passenger side "Do you want to go straight home?" he asked

"Yeah" Demi said quietly.

**At the station house**

"Hey" Dean smiled down at Lara as he held her tight in his arms

"Hey" She smiled back up "I was thinking that we should go baby clothes shopping tonight. It's late night shopping so everywhere will be open"

"Sounds good" Dean said before he placed his hand on her stomach

"How's my little girl?" he asked

"She's great. Having a ball kicking me" Lara said talking on behalf of her baby

**Later that night**

"What's wrong, you've been quiet ever since you found out were having babies?" Chase asked concerned

"Chase" She said looking up at him with tears in her eyes

"Hey…don't cry" Chase said placing his hand on her cheek

"I don't think I'm ready to be a mother" Demi said as she placed her hand on Chase's hand

"What?" Chase asked taken back from what she just said he moved his hand away from hers

"I'm sorry Chase" Demi cried trying to grab his hand back

Chase laughed lightly "You're seriously putting me through all this again?" he asked saddened by what she had said to him

"I don't want to hurt you" Demi said as the tears fell from her eyes

"You've got nine months to get ready, that's heaps of time. I'll be here and so will Lara and Heidi. You can talk to Lara about all that's happening, she's only a month and bit ahead of you" Chase said trying to reason with her

"I don't know" Demi said. Chase lost it and grabbed the keys of the bench and stormed out of the apartment

"Chase!" Demi shouted after him

"Leave me alone" Chase shouted as he ran down the stairs. He found himself travelling down the street to where Lachie lives. He pulled up outside the units and jumped out. He began to walk up the stairs to Lachie's room. He started knocking on the door before Lachie answered

"Chasie" Lachie smiled seeing his brother there, his smile soon turned upside down when he could tell Chase had tears in his eyes "What's wrong?" he asked becoming concerned

Reviewwwww:) x


	6. Chapter 6

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. So here goes. Hope you enjoy! Reviewww:)

Chase forcefully handed Lachie two images of the ultra sound over to him as he walked through the door and into the hallway. "Chase, you're going to be a father?" Lachie asked happily

"Who knows" Chase said pulling a bottle of vodka down from the top of the fridge

"What do you mean?" Lachie asked concerned as he joined Chase

"I don't know Lachie; she doesn't want to keep the babies!" Chase shouted as he pulled out a glass from the cupboard and began to pour a huge amount of vodka into the glass

"Whoa. Steady brother" Lachie said stopping Chase pouring more into the cup "That's way too much" he added taking the glass away from Chase and tipping back a majority of it into the bottle

"Leave it" Chase said taking back the glass and drinking the alcohol. He coughed a few times due to the strength of the alcohol before wiping his mouth. He pulled beers out of the fridge and unscrewed the lids

"Talk to me" Lachie said. Chase handed over beers to Lachie before he moved over to the couch and took a seat "Chase" Lachie added sternly as he tried to get his brother to talk

"She doesn't want to keep the babies. She doesn't want to be a mother just yet" Chase said sadly as he sculled down his beer

"Chase, I'm so sorry….Are you sure she wasn't just shocked?" Lachie asked he didn't want this to be happening, not again. He couldn't stand to see Chase go through one of those moments again. Chase just ignored him and continued to scull his beers.

It was three hours later and Chase was totally smashed, he couldn't stand and just wanted to get more drinks to drown his sorrows. "That's enough" Lachie said sternly as he took the beers out of Chase's hand

"You know I love you as a brother of course" Chase laughed as he sat on the couch and placed his arm around his brothers neck

"Yes Chase and this would now be about the tenth time you've told me that" Lachie said rolling his eyes. Chase went to go and turn the stereo up but Lachie stopped him and pushed him on to the couch and he collapsed instantly into a drunken sleep. Lachie rolled his eyes again and sat on the floor because there was no room elsewhere. Fast knocks came from outside his door "Coming" Lachie shouted out

He opened the door to see Demi standing there "Is Chase here?" she asked sadly

"Uh.."Lachie looked behind his shoulder "Yeah" he added

"Can I talk to him?" She asked trying to look at him

"I don't really think you're going to get much of a response" He said opening his door up wider so she could see him asleep

"Is he okay?" Demi asked worriedly

"Completely smashed…But he'll be okay tomorrow night maybe" Lachie stated

"Did he tell you?" she asked nervously

"Yeah" Lachie nodded

"I was just shocked and scared, I didn't mean it. Now I'm going to lose him" Demi said sadly

"Trust me, you won't lose Chase. Just let him stay here the night, and I'll deal with him in the morning" Lachie said

"Okay" Demi said before she turned around and headed down to her car. Lachie shut the door and turned off his lights and headed for his room. He fell asleep a few minutes later..

**The following morning**

Lachie woke up to his phone buzzing; he picked it up and put it to his ear "Hello?" He asked tiredly

"Sorry for waking you on your day off, but I can't get a hold of Chase. Can you tell him I'll be out the front in twenty to pick him up" Dean said as he made a coffee for himself and Lara

"Uh.. There's been a bit of a situation" Lachie said getting up

"What sort of situation, what's going on Lachie?" Dean asked becoming concerned

"Well…Chase came to mine late last night he was pretty upset and handed me two ultra sounds of babies. Demi's pregnant but she's not ready to be a mother and Chase has just completely lost it and got pretty intoxicated last night so he won't be going to work..." Lachie said

Dean sighed "Bloody hell. Okay well…Just call me if you need me" Dean said before he hung up his phone and turned to Lara who was standing there concerned over what she had over heard

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Demi's pregnant" Dean was saying "But she doesn't want to be a mother just yet" he added

"Oh no. Is Chase okay?" She asked concerned

"I don't know, his at Lachie's hung over, I'll drop by later on my break to see him" Dean said before he handed a cup to Lara and walked off to get changed.

Lachie grabbed his keys and ran down to the corner shops, he knew that Chase was going to be pretty sick when he woke up and he had no panadol in the house. He went and brought some panadol and noticed that a small take-away shop was already open. He walked inside and looked at the menu. He ordered the burger that he thought would be the greasiest and brought one for Chase.

He continued back to his apartment twenty minutes later to find Chase starting to stir. Chase used his hands to block the sunlight that was burning his eyes and making him feel worse. He groaned as the nausea was too much to handle. Lachie walked over and crouched down beside Chase.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Lachie asked concerned

"Shit" Chase mumbled as he closed his eyes again

"That's what you get for drinking so much" Lachie said before he got up and walked to the bathroom and wet a cold face washer. He stopped and got an old bucket from the laundry and walked back out to Chase. Lachie placed the cold face washer across Chase's forehead and put the bucket beside him.

Chase woke back up again and rolled onto his side "I don't feel so good" Chase slurred before Lachie picked the bucket up and placed it under Chase's mouth as he dry heaved before finally throwing up.

"You right?" Lachie asked Chase as he threw up. Chase shook his head and put his head back against the arm rest of the couch.

Chase curled up in a ball to try and will away the nausea he felt, his head was pounding and he'd never felt this hung over before. "I want to call Dem" Chase mumbled

"You really think that's a good idea?" Lachie asked

"Yeah" Chase said before he shut his eyes again.

**At the Station House**

"Dean" Vince said as he walked into the office

"I'm guessing you're going to ask where Chase is?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Vince said un-impressed

"His really sick, Lachie had to take Chase to his apartment. I need to go see him during the day sometime" Dean lied, well Chase was sick but Dean didn't want to tell everybody what had happened until he knew what was definitely happening.

**Reviewwww:) x**


	7. Chapter 7

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. Only a short chapter sorry

"Hey" Heidi smiled at Jordan as she rolled her chair over to his at the station house

"Hey beautiful" Jordan smiled happily as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

They both looked up to see Dean walking out of the office, Lara came up the stairs shortly after. Heidi got up and walked over to Dean "Where's Chase?" She asked concerned not seeing him show up for work

"Uh..his sick" Dean lied annoyed. He didn't want to talk to Heidi, she tol d him that Demi was not going to pull any crap on Chase and now that she had Dean was pissed of

"Oh..Is he okay?" She asked worried

"Not sure, haven't seen him" Dean said before he barged shoulders with Heidi and walked off into the change rooms.

Heidi pulled Lara to the side "What's wrong?" she asked

Lara looked down, she hated not being able to tell Heidi something "I'm sorry Heidi. It's not really my place to say, but you need to talk to Demi" She told Heidi before she walked off to find Dean.

Heidi picked up her phone and searched through to find Demi's number.

"Hey Heidi" Demi said

"Hey Dem. Is everything okay?" Heidi asked concerned

"I'm pregnant-"Demi was saying before Heidi cut her off

"Oh my god. That's fantastic" Heidi shouted excitedly

"Heidi, I've ruined everything with Chase" Demi said starting to cry

"What do you mean?" Heidi asked becoming worried, she walked of somewhere more private to talk with her close friend

"I totally freaked out and I didn't think I was ready, but now I've thought about it I'm ready" Demi said as she tried to stop crying

"But what happened with you and Chase?" Heidi asked

"I told him I didn't want to be a mother and he left to Lachie's. I went to try and talk to him but Lachie said he was too drunk to talk" Demi said sadly

"Oh…shit...That's why his not in today…and that's why Dean's off with me" Heidi said realising what was happening

"I'm so sorry Heidi…Please you need to call Chase" Demi begged

"No, you need to call him" Heidi said to Demi

"Okay…I'll call you back later" Demi said before she hung up her phone

Lachie had let Chase sleep for a bit longer while he cleaned the house. Chase woke back up again and walked over to the kitchen, pulling out water from the fridge.

"There's a burger I got you in the microwave" Lachie said appearing from the hallway, he made his way over to where Chase was standing

"Oh, okay thanks" Chase said as he re-heated the burger up

"I'm going to call Demi soon" Chase said as he took the burger out and began to unwrap it

"Alright" Lachie said, he was still concerned about Chase and didn't want to see him get hurt again. Chase ate his burger and had a quick shower before returning to the lounge room. He pulled his phone out and called Demi's number

"Chase!" Demi said excitedly as she answered her phone

"Hey" He said happily

"I'm so, so sorry Chase. I didn't know what I was thinking, I want these babies and I want you, please forgive me" She said starting to cry

"Don't cry babe. It's okay, I'm sorry as well, I never should have left you and I don't want to make you have these babies if you don't want to. I wouldn't want to do that to you" Chase explained

"Can I please come see you?" she asked

"Of course beautiful. I'll see you soon" Chase said smiling before he hung up the phone

It was fifteen minutes later when Demi arrived by taxi. She walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door. Chase opened it up and hugged her tightly; he lifted her feet off the ground and carried her into to lounge room. He gave her a kiss before lowering her to the ground.

"I love you Chase" she said smiling up at him

"I love you too and our children" he smiled happily

"Little versions of you" she said excitedly

"Have you told your brother?" Chase asked as he pulled her close to his chest

"Not yet…Have you?" she asked

Chase nodded "Lachie knows and I'm guessing he's told Dean"

"That's okay, I can tell my brother tonight" She said

"Let's go home?" Chase asked

"Yeah" Demi responded. Chase walked down the hallway to Lachie's room

"Hey Lachie. I'm just going to go home with Demi" Chase said

"Alright, see you later mate" Lachie said waving his brother of. Chase walked off only to quickly walk back to Lachie room, Lachie glanced up

"Thanks for last night" Chase said as he thanked his brother

"It's alright Chase…Just text if you need anything" Lachie said before he watched Chase leave his room again.


	8. Chapter 8

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS

**Later in the afternoon**

Dean got of work early and headed for Chase and Demi's apartment, the drive only took ten minutes, there wasn't any heavy traffic so it made going to Chase's a breeze. He pulled up outside and headed up the stairs to the apartment. He knocked on the door a few times before Chase answered "Hey" Chase said

"Hi" Dean said trying to look over Chase's shoulders to see who was in the lounge room

"Lachie told me what happened. Is everything okay?" Dean asked worried

Chase smiled "Everything's fine now"

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow" Dean said before walking back down the stairs. Chase walked back into the lounge room and sat beside Demi

"We should go out for dinner…You know…Me, you your brothers, Lara and My brother" Demi said to Chase

"Alright babe, I'll call the brothers" Chase said getting up. He pulled out his phone and texted his brothers 'Dinner tonight, us Gallagher's, Lara and Demi's brother Oliver. Meet at the esplanade at 7:30'

Demi looked up and smiled at Chase "Oliver can come, I just texted him"

"That was fast" Chase laughed. His phone beeped twice and he opened up the text messages from his brothers, they had both agreed to come. "All set, for 7:30 at the esplanade" Chase added before he turned and kissed Demi. She got up quickly after

"Got to start getting ready" She smirked

Chase looked at his watch "It's 4:30 babe, dinner isn't until 7:30"

"You know me, it takes me forever" She shouted from the bedroom. Chase walked in and came up behind her putting his hands on where their babies were beginning to grow. She turned around and placed her hands on his cheeks and leant in for a kiss. She gave him a little push "You know, if you keep kissing me I'm never going to get ready"

"You look beautiful whenever" Chase smiled down at her

"Stop it" She blushed and gave him one final kiss before walking out the door and into the bathroom. Chase walked back out to the kitchen and grabbed something to drink. Ten minutes later Demi appeared in the room, she had one of Chase's shirts on and it was way too big for her. It came down on her and it looked like she was wearing a short dress. He smiled at her, her brown hair came down centremeters of reaching her waist.

"You should wear my stuff more often" Chase said as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"What would you like me to wear tonight?" She smirked

"Hmm. Something short and sexy. So that I can show you off to everyone" Chase smirked as he explained what he wanted

"The short white dress?" Demi asked

"Perfect" Chase said before he picked her up and propped her onto his waist, her legs wrapping around

"Chase…I love you" She said scared as she had never told someone that she loved them

"I love you too Dem" She smiled at his response and scuffed his hair up.

"I like it when you look all scruffy" She smiled

Chase laughed "Oh really?" he asked

"Yes!" She shouted happily.

**It was three hours later**

Chase had his arms wrapped around Demi's lower back as they waiting outside the restaurant for the others to arrive. Demi looked to the side and saw her brother walking down towards her. She ran up to him giving him a massive hug

"Hey lil sis" He smiled as he hugged her

"I want you to formally meet Chase" She said grabbing his hand and leading him to Chase. "Chase this is Oliver, Oliver this is Chase" She said excitedly as she introduced them

"Hey mate" Oliver said extending his hand for Chase to shake

"Hey" Chase said shaking his hand. Lachie, Dean and Lara came all together; Lara was being the designated driver and couldn't drink anyway because of the pregnancy. The three of them walked up to Chase, they introduced themselves to Oliver and made their way into the restaurant.

The night was filled with laughter and happiness and Demi had never been so happy in her life. She turned to Oliver who was sitting beside her "I have something to tell you" She said excitedly

"I'm listening" He smiled

"You're going to be an uncle…twice" She grinned

"Serious?" He asked excitedly

"Yes" She nodded her head up and down several times

"Congratulations" He hugged her tightly before he turned to Chase and gave him a brotherly hug "You make sure you take care of her okay" he told Chase sternly

"I will" Chase said before he kissed Demi on the forehead.

**The following morning at Demi and Chase's **

Chase rolled over to pull Demi into a hug but he didn't see her there. He got slowly out of bed and walked down the hallway, stopping when he saw Demi in the bathroom throwing up into the toilet.

"Oh babe" Chase sighed as he walked over to her. He crouched down beside her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Are you okay?" he asked pulling her hair behind her and holding it in a loose pony tail.

"No" She managed to get out before she threw up again. She was leaning over the toilet when she believed she had finished, Chase sat against the wall and pulled her into his lap. Her head sat on top of his shoulder and he lent his head against the side of hers. He gently rubbed her forehead to calm and relax her. She slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms, slowly he lifted her up and headed back to the bedroom, he placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket up giving her a kiss before he walked out to the kitchen.

Chase checked his phone and Lachie was going to swing by and pick him up in twenty minutes. Chase walked back into his bedroom and grabbed his jacket from the cupboard; he looked over and saw Demi awake. "Sorry babe, did I wake you?" he asked

She shook her head "I wasn't really asleep" she smirked

Chase jumped onto the bed and sat on top of the sheets beside her

"You just wanted me to carry you, didn't you?" he asked smirking

"Maybe…" She smiled

"I have to go soon, but I'll give you a call" Chase said before he gave Demi a kiss and got of the bed

"Okay Chasie. Love you" She said waving goodbye.

"Bye beautiful" Chase said before walking out of the bedroom and out of the apartments.

**Meanwhile at Dean and Lara's house**

"You better go Dean, otherwise Vince will be angry" Lara said while she had a break from the morning sickness

"I can't leave you when you're like this" Dean said as he rubbed Lara's back

"It's fine Dean. Just go" She said starting to become angry

Dean sighed "Call me if you need anything"

"I will…I will" Lara said wiping her mouth

"Love you Lara" Dean said kissing her cheek

"Love you Dean, I'll see you tonight" she added before he walked out leaving her alone for the day. She cleared her throat and went to get her phone. She pulled it out and texted Demi 'Hey, how you holding up Babe? Did you want to go out today for a walk, and look at some baby stuff? :)'

Demi replied shortly after 'Was up pretty early this morning with the sickness, was all good though Chase sat with me. Would love to go for a walk and shop, text me the times and I'll come get you xx'

**Review:) x**


	9. Chapter 9

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS

Demi picked up her phone and called Lara "Hey" She said as she tried to grab her wallet and phone off from kitchen table.

"Hey Dem. I'm ready now if you are" Lara said

"Alright sweet, I'll be there in twenty" Demi said before hanging up the phone and grabbing her bag. She walked out the door and headed down to her car. The drive only took twenty minutes and the traffic was barely there. She pulled up outside Lara's and beeped her horn, Lara came running out and hopped it.

"Hey" She smiled at Demi

"Hey, how are you?" Demi asked as she pulled out and onto the street

"Yeah good thanks. Do you mind if Heidi comes as well?" Lara asked

"No, that's fine. Where we picking her up from?" Demi asked

"At the HQ" Lara said. Demi drove to the HQ and they both got out. Chase was washing one of the patrols and headed over to them

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled Demi into a hug. Lara walked off to go and retrieve Heidi

"Can't I see my hot boyfriend?" Demi asked before she gave Chase a kiss. Chase smiled and looked down at her.

"So, why are you really here? Is everything okay?" Chase asked concerned

"Everything's fine, me, Lara and Heidi are going shopping" Demi said a huge grin appeared on her face

"Awh. Cute babe. I'm glad you guys are getting along good" Chase said happily before he pulled Demi into another kiss

"Ew...Get a room!" Lachie shouted appearing where the patrol trucks where

"You're just jealous brother!" Chase shouted as Lachie started walking towards them "I've got a hot girlfriend and you don't" Chase added

"Yeah and how did you manage to get someone hot to like you?" Lachie asked joking around

"Because I'm the sexiest brother" Chase smiled as Lachie began to walk back off into the HQ

"You wish Chasie" Lachie shouted as he walked off

Lara and Heidi came walking out and dragged Demi away from Chase and hopped in their car "Hey!" Chase shouted sadly

"I'll see you tonight" Demi winked and drove off down the street.

"So what are we shopping for?" Heidi asked excitedly

"I have something to tell you" Demi said happily

"Okay...Is it bad?" Heidi asked concerned

Demi shook her head and plastered a huge grin on her face "Chase and I are having twins"

Heidi gasped "That's fantastic!" She said happily as she hugged Demi tightly. "This is going to be awesome; we can have play dates and go to mothers groups!" Heidi said excitedly

Lara and Demi laughed "Chase is so excited…I can't wait till we find out the genders" Demi said

"So how far along are you?" Heidi asked

"About 12 weeks" Demi smiled

"You and Chase are going to make the hottest baby" Lara said laughing

Demi laughed. "So, Blake is going to be about a year and two months older than your little girl Lara and nearly two years older than the twins" Heidi said trying to calculate how many years would be between the children

"They can go through school together and Sadie can be the older one to always give them advice" Lara said

"haha, yeah she can" Heidi laughed. They all walked into a baby shop and were in awe of all the tiny outfits. Demi picked up this top that read 'I love my Daddy' and she just had to get two of them. She brought lots of tiny little jumpsuits in boy and girl colors, just to be safe, spending over an hour in the store the girls brought hundreds of dollars' worth of clothing each. They headed back to Demi's car a couple of hours later, dropping Heidi back of at the HQ to continue on her work. There had been no call outs throughout the day.

Chase was sitting down in the change room looking at the tiny babies that he was a father too. He was off in his own world and didn't notice that Jordan had walked in. "Hey mate" Jordan said

"Hey" Chase said

"What you looking at?" Jordan asked coming closer

"Just my children" Chase said smiling as he held up the two ultra-sound photos

"Dude, you're going to be a father?" Jordan asked starring in disbelief at the photos

"Yeah man, twins" Chase said getting up

"Congratulations!" Jordan said hugging Chase in a brotherly manner

"Thanks Jord. You're going to need to tell me everything you know, I don't want to mess this up!" Chase said

"You won't mess it up, you're going to be a great father Chase" Jordan said patting his back "Plus you've got me and your brothers will all be here if you need help"

"Thanks Jordan" Chase said as he took his photos and headed up to the office to tell Michelle and Vince. He knocked on the door and walked in

"Everything okay Chase?" Michelle asked wondering as to why he was standing in front of them

"Yeah, uh…I just wanted to show you this" Chase said handing over the photos

Michelle gasped "Is this…Is Demi pregnant?" Michelle asked shocked

"Oh god, Chase,,,you a father?" Vince asked coming to look at the photos

"Hey" Chase scowled at Vince "Yes...I'm going to be a father…to twins" he added excited

"Twins?" Michelle asked shocked

"Yeah" Chase said proudly

"Well congratulations Chasie boy" Vince said patting Chase's shoulder

"Come here" Michelle said ushering Chase to her, he went and stood in front of her and she stood up and hugged him "You're going to be a great father Chase" she said letting go of him

Review please…Next chapter will be into the future unless I think of doing something in between, so sorry for the time gap.


	10. Chapter 10

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS

7 months later

Chase rolled over to his phone beeping loudly under his pillow, he lifted it up and answered the phone "Hello?" he asked sleepily

"Wake up Chasie boy; you're going to be an Uncle today!" Lachie said happily

"mmm. Lara's in labor?" Chase asked groggily

"Sure is, you better get up. Will pick you up in an hour" Lachie said before hanging up the phone

Chase got out of bed and stretched, he looked over at Demi who was still awake. He quickly slipped into the shower trying to wake up and adjust to what was going on, stepping out of the shower with just a towel around him; he made his way back to his room to find Demi awake. "Hey babe" Chase smiled as he pulled out some clothing and placed it on.

Demi looked up at Chase tiredly "Why are you up so early?" she asked

"Lachie called, Lara's gone into labor" Chase smiled

Demi gasped "Oh my god. Serious?" She said getting excited

"Yep. You going to come?" Chase asked

"Yeah definitely. I'll have a shower and then we can go" Demi said before she grabbed clothes and headed to the shower. Chase walked out to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls and placed cereal and milk in each with some fruit placed on top. He pulled out his phone and texted Lachie 'Hey, no need to pick me up. Dem's coming. I'll drive her car…See you there in thirty'

Demi appeared ten minutes later all dressed and her hair down wavy. "Got your breakfast" Chase said smiling as he placed a spoon in the bowl

"mmm. Thank You" She smiled as she started to eat the cereal. They both ate their breakfast and then headed down for Demi's car.

"I'm driving" Chase said as he took the keys out of her hand

"Fine" Demi said sulking as she got into the passenger side.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Chase asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah..Okay. They were kicking all night" Demi said placing her hands on her stomach, she felt them kicking still "And their still going" Demi added laughing

Chase looked over and smiled. They pulled up to a red light, which quickly turned green, they were half way over the intersection when a car came smashing into them, Chase braked the car as fast as he could. He could hear Demi's screams, they were chilling, then everything went black for him and the sound of sirens got lighter and lighter before he could hear nothing.

"Where's Chase?" Heidi asked as Lachie walked up to them alone. He took a seat outside Lara's room with Heidi.

"His making his own way here with Demi, he should be here soon" Lachie said as he checked the time

"Alright…Well we can't go in there until the labor is over" Heidi said sighing as she picked up a magazine

Lachie looked around "Where's Jordan?" he asked

"Taking Sadie and Blake for a walk" Heidi said smiling.

Half 'n' hour had passed and Chase and Demi still hadn't turned up, Lachie pulled out his phone but just as he did he had a private number call him. He placed it up to his ear

"Hello?" Lachie asked

"This is Nurse Simone from The General Hospital, is this Lachie Gallagher?" She asked

"Yes, this is Lachie. What's wrong?" Lachie asked starting to become concerned

"You're brother and a young woman who is pregnant was in a car crash –." The nurse was saying before Lachie cut her off

"What?" Lachie shouted getting up "Is…Is he okay, where are they? Is Demi okay?" Lachie demanded to know, Heidi got up when she heard Demi's name come out of Lachie's mouth. "Never mind, I'm already at the hospital I'll be there in five" Lachie said starting to run off

"Lachie, what's going on?" Heidi asked shouting after him

"Chase and Demi have been in an accident, don't tell Dean!" Lachie ordered before he got into a lift and headed down to the emergency department. He ran up to the front desk "Hello?" He asked grabbing a Nurse's attention

"How can I help you sir?" She asked

"My brother and his girlfriend were brought in, Chase Gallagher and Demi" Lachie said

She looked up on her computer screen "Oh yes, this way please" She said buzzing the door open for Lachie to enter. She led him to a cubicle that behind Chase lied unconscious on the bed. She opened the curtain and Lachie walked in.

"Chase?" He asked hoping that his younger brother would wake up

"His unconscious" A Doctor said coming up behind him. Lachie sighed "Where's Demi?" Lachie asked becoming concerned

"She had to be taken to surgery, the babies had to be delivered, there was fetal distress" The doctor said calmly to Lachie

"No way. It's way too early, they're not due for another month and a bit" Lachie said concerned

"They will be kept under close monitoring up in the NICU once the surgery has finished...She was only taken up about fifteen minutes ago and I will let you know when it's over" The doctor said before walking back out.

"Shit" Lachie sighed as he slumped into a chair beside Chase's bed. Shortly after Chase's hand fidgeted and Lachie got up instantly and stood beside his brother. He placed his hand on Chase's shoulder and gently rubbed it. "Chase…Chase" Lachie said quietly

Chase moved a bit more before his eyes started to open, the bright lights above Chase alerted him as to where he was. He knew those lights and when he had to re shut them, suddenly he knew why he remembers those lights. "Demi…" Chase mumbled his eyes still shut

"No Chase…It's Lachie..Open your eyes up for me" Lachie said beginning to try and shake Chase's shoulders gently

Chase opened his eyes up and saw Lachie beside him "Lachie.." Chase said becoming more familiar of who was there

"You were in an accide-." Lachie was saying before he was cut off

"Demi…Where's Demi? She was in the car…Lachie where is she?" Chase asked starting to become scared of what had happened

"She's in surgery…The babies had to be delivered early…She's up having a C-Section" Lachie tried to calmly explain to Chase

"What, no way…no it's too early" Chase began to panic trying to get up but Lachie held him back down

"You need to stay here, you've suffered a concussion" Lachie said pushing Chase back down against his will

"I need to see her" Chase said becoming frantic and trying to push Lachie away

"You can't..Not yet Chase" Lachie explained

"No!" Chase shouted "You can't tell me that I can't see her or my children"

"I can and I will…She only just went into surgery fifteen minutes ago Chase. They probably haven't even made an incision yet" Lachie said trying to reason with Chase to stay

Chase threw his head back against the pillow "Their too early" Chase mumbled

"Chase…they will be okay, they'll be up at the NICU as soon as they come. The doctors and nurses will take great care of them" Lachie said taking a seat on Chase's bed

"It's my entire fault" Chase sighed as he started to become upset and think of the worst

"Chase…c'mon don't say that. It wasn't your fault, it was the idiot who ran into you…God help if his in this hospital" Lachie said becoming angered

"What if they don't make it?" Chase asked upset

"They will be their strong and will pull through it and will all be here to support you, Dem and the babies" Lachie said patting Chase's shoulder.

Jordan came back, Sadie running up to her mum. Heidi picked her up and placed her on her lap. She tried to wipe away the tears that had fallen but she wasn't fast enough and Sadie had noticed.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" Sadie asked sweetly

"Oh..it's nothing sweetie" Heidi said. Jordan walked up to Heidi his face turned concerned when he could tell she had been crying

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jordan asked

"Chase and Demi were in an accident, Lachie left about twenty minutes ago and I haven't heard from him. What if they're not okay?" Heidi asked bursting out in tears

"Hey" Jordan said pulling her into a tight hug. "They will be fine" Jordan tried to ease her "Why don't I give Lachie a call?" Jordan asked. Heidi just nodded her head. Jordan picked his phone up and began to ring Lachie

"Lachie, what's going on?" Jordan asked. Lachie got up and walked out of Chase's cubicle

"Chase and Demi were in a car accident, Chase is fine, just a concussion but his awake now. Demi had to be taken to surgery to deliver the babies by C-Section… Chase is feaking out" Lachie explained

"Oh god. Are the babies going to be okay?" Jordan asked concerned

"They will be taken up to NICU once their born and then monitored until they are able to go home" Lachie told Jordan

"Alright..Well keep us updated with Chase and Demi's situation and will keep you posted as to what's going on up here" Jordan said

"Alright, thanks mate. Also can you tell Dean, just don't try and freak him out" Lachie told Jordan before he hung up the phone.

"How are they?" Heidi asked

"They are going to be fine. Chase has woken up he just has a concussion, but Demi's been taken to surgery to have the babies" Jordan explained to Heidi

Heidi rubbed her head worriedly "They're going to be premi" she sighed

"They are going to take them up to NICU once they've been born" Jordan explained "I need to go tell Dean" Jordan said

"No…don't go in there. I will" Heidi said making herself look presentable. She walked in to see Lara having another contraction "Um…There's something I need to tell you" Heidi said calmly

"Cant it wait?" Dean said as he rubbed Lara's back

Heidi shook her head "What's up?" Lara asked in pain

"I don't want you to freak out. Chase and Demi were in an accident.." Heidi was saying

"What?" Dean and Lara asked concerned in sync

"It's okay, Chase is fine. Demi's up in surgery, she's having a C-Section" Heidi said sadly

A wave of relief flooded Dean when he found out that Chase was okay, but now he was concerned about Demi and his nieces or nephews. "They're going to be premi?" Lara asked

"Yeah" Heidi nodded

"Poor Chase and Demi" Lara sighed

"I'm going to leave you guys alone. But Chase is fine so you don't need to see him, Lachie is with him anyway" Heidi said before she walked back out and sat in the hallway with Jordan and her children.

Review please:) x


	11. Chapter 11

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. I was listening to a song called Chloe's Song by Julia Stone, it is absolutely beautiful and went well with this chapter. If you like that type of music I would suggest to you to listen to it while you read it, if not it's all good but yeah. Review:)

Chase was still lying in the hospital, worried about what was happening. He couldn't take it any longer he needed to be up with Demi and the babies. "Get a nurse" Chase said sternly to Lachie

"Why, what's wrong?" Lachie asked concerned

"Nothing. I need to be up there" Chase said starting to get up.

"Chase, you still need to be monitored" Lachie explained as a doctor walked in to see Chase

"Mr Gallagher, your girlfriend has just come out of surgery, she's resting up in the maternity ward and your babies have been taken to be monitored as we speak" He said to Chase

"I want to be discharged" Chase said sternly as he began to get up

"I strongly advise that you stay for the full 12 hours" The doctor said

"No, give me the papers. I want to go" Chase said becoming angered. The doctor walked off and retrieved the papers

"I hope you know what you're doing" Lachie said angered at Chase discharging himself early

The doctor walked back in carrying paperwork, Chase filled it out and handed it back. He got changed into different clothing and headed up to the maternity ward with Lachie. Chase was basically running through the ward and Lachie was trying to catch up with him. Chase stopped at the front desk. A nurse was filling out forms when Chase arrived "Can I help you?" she asked

"My girlfriend Demi just came out of surgery, she had to have an emergency C-Section" Chase said worried

"Yes, room 304 for Demi" The nurse said "If you just follow the hallway down its right at the end on the left" She said pointing in the direction

"What about our babies?" Chase asked nervously, his hands were shaking and he was trying to prepare himself for seeing his sick babies

"Oh yes…I can take you to see them" She smiled. Chase nodded. "Just follow me" She said coming out from the desk. Chase and Lachie followed closely, they arrived at a room that had a huge viewing window. They looked inside and saw tiny babies inside incubators; Chase was taken aback by all the tubes around some of the baby's mouths. "Just stay here, I'll see if you can come in" she smiled trying to ease Chase's concerns and walked into the room

"You right?" Lachie asked concerned as he looked at Chase who looked scared and worried

"Yeah" Chase nodded. The nurse came back out and ushered both of them into the room.

"Here are your babies" She said showing Chase "You have a little girl and boy"

Chase looked down and saw his children, he couldn't help but smile and Lachie patted him on the back "You made good children Chasie boy" he said smiling at his niece and nephew.

"Are they okay?" Chase asked concerned

"You're little girl is finding it hard to breathe on her own, but your little boy is doing well. We're going to see how oxygen saturation is soon and he might be able to be taken of the tubes earlier than usual" The nurse said as she read of their charts

"What about my girl?" Chase asked sadly as he watched her fight to breath

"Will put her on close observation, but she is getting better. It might just take some time" The nurse said calmly

Chase just nodded "I need to see Dem" he said

"Okay, I'll take you to see her" The nurse said starting to walk out. Chase quickly kissed his babies foreheads before following her

Chase and Lachie continued on following her out of the room and down to Demi's room. He walked in, Demi was still asleep. Chase crawled onto the bed and sat beside her gently stroking her head, "Chase" Lachie said quietly

"Yeah" Chase whispered as he looked up at Lachie

"I'm going to go see Dean and Lara" Lachie said quietly. Chase just nodded his head and continued to sit with Demi.

Lachie walked down to the other end of the maternity ward and saw Heidi and Jordan walking out of Lara's room. Lachie walked up to them "Lachie" Heidi said, she ran up to him eager to know what was going on

"How's Lara?" Lachie asked

"She's good, the babies been born. She's gorgeous" Heidi said smiling

"Alright, I'll go in" Lachie said, his face hadn't changed expression, even when he found out about Lara and Dean's kid. He couldn't get that sad look that Chase had out of his head, he walked into the room and Dean got up straight away

"How's Chase and Demi?" Dean asked concerned

"Uhm.. Chase discharged himself, Demi's still sleepy from the surgery and we just went to see the babies" Lachie said

"How are they?" Lara asked as she held her little girl in her arms

"Their one month premi, they had a girl and boy but the girl's lung function isn't too good at the moment, she has tubes everywhere and their worried about her the most. The little boy is doing well, his starting to get his oxygen pumping well and will be off the tubes sooner than expected. But their still pretty ill" Lachie said sadly

"Oh no" Lara sighed "How are Chase and Demi coping with it?" she added

Lachie shook his head "Chase isn't too good and Demi hasn't woken up, so she doesn't know"

"Dean, go see him" Lara instructed

Dean walked over and kissed Lara and his newborn baby's forehead before walking off with Lachie. Chase was sitting on the side of Demi's bed; he left a tear escape from his eyes but quickly wiped it away when he saw Heidi standing at the doorway.

"Chase" She said sadly as she approached him, he looked up at her and wiped his eyes trying to make it look like he wasn't crying "It's going to be okay" she said

"What if it's not?" Chase asked sadly

"It will be, your babies are strong just like you and Demi are" Heidi said. She pulled Chase into a hug and he put his arms around her. He softly cried into her shoulder and she rubbed his back re-assuring. She looked up to see Dean and Lachie in the room and she shook her head and motioned for them to leave the room.

Lachie turned to Dean "Let's leave him alone, will go and see how the babies are going"

"Alright" Dean said. They began to walk out of the room and down the hall; they stood outside the room peering in through the large window. "Which one are our niece and nephew?" Dean asked

"Uh.." Lachie said looking around "See the tiny incubator with the pink butterfly baby blanket?" Lachie asked

"Yeah" Dean responded looking at the tiny new born

"That's our niece and the one with the tiny blue and green striped baby blanket that's our nephew" Lachie explained

Dean smiled "They'll pull through, they look strong". Lachie nodded "Well, I better get back to Lara, you need to come and meet your other niece" Dean added smiling

The brothers walked back into Lara's room where she had fallen asleep and Dean's little girl was resting in her crib beside the bed. Dean walked over and picked her up and cradled her into his arms. "She looks just like you…poor child" Lachie laughed

"She's beautiful, she takes after her mother" Dean smiled

"What's her name?" Lachie asked

"Breanna or Brie for short" Dean smiled at the name that he and Lara had chosen

"Cute name" Lachie stated. "I want to hold her" Lachie said before Dean placed her into his younger brother's arms. Lachie took a seat in the rocking chair and gently rocked her to sleep.

Heidi had just left Chase when Demi began to wake. "Hey beautiful" Chase said quietly as he kissed Demi's forehead

"Chase?" She asked unsure of where she was

"Yeah babe, it's me. We were in an accident, do you remember?" he asked

Demi nodded her head "Our babies, are they okay?" she asked scared

"You had to have an emergency C-Section, our babies are in the NICU" Chase explained

Demi broke down crying, "What, no Chase. It's too early"

Chase pulled her carefully into a hug, "They are being monitored, and I've been to see them"

"What did we have?" She asked

"A little girl and boy" Chase smiled proudly

Demi stopped crying and wiped her eyes "Are they okay?" She asked "I want to see them" she added

"Dem, you can't. You're not allowed to get up yet.." Chase said brushing the hair behind her ears

"I want to see my babies" Demi cried out.

Chase got up "I'll see what I can do" he said before he walked off

Review please:) x


	12. Chapter 12

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

Chase came walking back in minutes later shaking his head. "I'm sorry babe, we can't get you up, not straight after your surgery" he tried to explain to her. It hurt him just as much as it hurt Demi that she couldn't see her babies.

Demi let out a soft cry and Chase came and sat beside her on the bed, he gently eased her into his chest and rubbed her head comfortingly. Moments later she'd fallen asleep, listening to his heart beat made her feel safe and sleepy. He continued on rubbing her forehead while she slept, Chase slowly began to close his eyes as well and moments later he was asleep. Lachie had decided to go and visit Chase and Demi to see how they were coping, he walked into the room and saw them sleeping, it made him smile that his Brother was okay and that he was happy with where his life was at the moment. He backed up slowly and closed the door, trying to not wake them up.

**A few hours later**

Chase woke up to a familiar sight, he saw his brothers standing at the door. "Hey" They said in sync as they progressed through the room

"Hey" Chase said slowly getting up and trying to not wake up Demi. He slipt out from her grip and gently placed the blanket up on her.

"How you going?" Lachie asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs

"I'm coping, so fine I guess..." Chase said unconvincingly, he took a seat beside Lachie and sighed as he sat down. Placing his head in his hands for a moment before looking back up again "I just wanted everything to go smoothly and be fine. Now everything is ruined and my babies are sick...I don't know what to do" Chase said sadly

Lachie and Dean shared a saddened look at each other before one of them spoke up "Chase, your babies will be fine...You need to think positive okay, just think positive. Why don't we take you to go and see them?" Dean asked

Chase just nodded his head and got up, Lachie placed his arm around Chase's neck and gave him a warm brotherly hug. They walked down to the room and waited for a nurse to let them in. Chase entered first making his way to his little girl, a nurse was taking tubes away, "What's going on?" Chase asked nervously

The nurse looked up and smiled "You're little girl took a turn for the better, we're taking away the tubes from her because she can now breathe on her own"

"That's great" Chase said happily. Another nurse had tapped him on the shoulder, in her arms she was cradling Chase's little boy. "Would you like a hold?" she asked

"Yeah" Chase smiled. She ushered him over to a seat in the corner of the room and placed him in Chase's arms. Lachie pulled out his phone and took a photo.

"Watch out at daycare, all the mummies will be after you" The nurse said winking before she walked off

The Gallagher Brothers all laughed and then returned their attention to the newborns

"So what are their names?" Dean asked eager to find out

"Tess and Casey" Chase said smiling

"So when are you gonna ask her to marry you?" Lachie asked

"I've already got the ring" Chase said as he cradled his son in his arms

"What?" Dean asked shocked "Where is it?" He added

Chase handed Casey up to Lachie and pulled out the ring from his pant pocket "Here" Chase said handing it to Dean

"How the hell did you manage to buy this?" Dean asked looking at the ring, Lachie glanced over and his eyes widened at the size of it

"Bloody hell Chase" Lachie said surprised at the size of the ring

Chase smiled and sat further back into his chair, another nurse came over and handed Tess over to Chase. Tess's hand wrapped tightly around Chase's finger as she looked up at her father. Her bright blue eyes caught Chase's attention straight away. Dean came over and sat on the side of the arm rest looking down at her. "At least our children have a huge family to grow into" Dean said

"Yeah" Chase said simply as he admired his daughter. A nurse was busy with another child and Chase waited to grab her attention. "Excuse me?" He asked standing up and passing Tess onto Dean. Lachie was still holding Casey in his arms.

"Yes" The nurse responded

"When will my girlfriend be able to see our children?" He asked

"We should be able to wheel them into your girlfriend's room. I'll just go get the all clear from your doctor" She said before vanishing into the hospital corridors.

After the nurse returned with the doctor, he ran a few more tests before coming to the conclusion that it was okay for the babies to be moved out of the room. Two nurses wheeled the tiny cribs into Demi's room. She was still asleep when Chase came in, he carefully hopped into bed with her again. Her hair was flowing onto her chest and it was all messy. Her eyes slowly opened and to her liking she found Chase still with her.

"Hey beautiful" Chase smiled as he leant down and gave her a kiss

"Hey" She smiled back up at him. Demi still hadn't looked behind Chase to see her babies

"I have a surprise for you" Chase smiled "You have to close your eyes though" he added playfully

"Okay" She laughed and closed her eyes

"Make sure their shut, no peeking" Chase said

"They're shut" Demi said laughing

Chase bent over the tiny baby cribs and gently picked up his babies, one in each hand. He signalled for Lachie to come over and take Tess. With Chase's free hand he leant into his pocket and pulled out the ring, he placed it on Casey's fingers and took Tess back of Lachie. He slowly and carefully climbed back into the bed with Demi.

"Can I open my eyes up yet?" She asked sweetly

"Not yet" Chase said, he placed Tess down in Demi's lap. Demi instantly felt something touch her and she opened her eyes up to see her three most favourite people in front of her.

"Oh, my god" Demi said picking up Tess and cradling her in her arms. Dean and Lachie left un noticed they didn't want to ruin the moment and knew Chase was about to propose.

"They're beautiful" Demi said before she noticed something on Casey's finger. She was shocked and began to cry "Chase...What's this?" she asked pulling the ring of her sons fingers

"I love you so much Demi, not a day goes by where I'm not thinking about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to be my wife" Chase said smiling

Demi looked up as the tears began to fall she didn't know what to say "Chase I...I...". Chase became worried at her reaction and tears began to fill up his eyes. "I love you too Chase" she finally said. She leant up and kissed Chase on the lips

"So is this a yes?" Chase asked nervously

"A million times yes" Demi smiled. She held her babies in her arms gently rocking them, they looked so peace full and so beautiful

"We make good babies" Chase winked as he admired his children

Demi laughed "Yeah we do"

Chase stood up and took Tess out of Demi's arms and into his, she wrapped her fingers around Chase's instantly again and Chase took a seat on the chair.

"She's already a Daddy's little girl" Demi said laughing. A few minutes later Jordan and Heidi walked in with Sadie and Blake. Sadie ran up to Chase instructing him to pick her up

"Remember what I said to you in the hallway Sade?" Jordan asked as he bent down to her level

Sadie shook her head "I forgot sorry Daddy" she said sweetly as her face dropped

"Remember I said that Chase has a little girl and boy now?" Jordan asked

"Oh...Yeah" Sadie said, her face continued to drop further into sadness. Chase held Tess with one arm and pulled Sadie over closer to him with the other, he carefully lifted her up into his lap and she sat with her back against the arm rest looking over at the new baby.

"Just because I'm a father now, doesn't mean that I'm going to forget about you" Chase explained to Sadie. She sniffed and wiped her eyes before she gently touched Sadie's leg. Chase smiled over at her

"I'm very gentle, see.." Sadie said to Chase as she gently rubbed Tess's leg.

Heidi walked over and sat on the bed next to Demi. "How you going?" Heidi asked

"Okay...I guess" Demi said truthfully

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked concerned

"I'm scared..." Demi said before she handed Casey over to Heidi to hold

Heidi held Casey in her arms and continued the conversation "What of?" Heidi asked

"I feel as though it's so overwhelming and that I'm not going to be able to control them" Demi said sadly "I'm scared after me and Chase get married that his going to leave me if it all because too much"

"Wait..." Heidi said "Did...Did Chase ask you?" She asked becoming excited

Demi nodded her head and held her hand up showing Heidi "Oh my god" Heidi said excited "This is fantastic, congratulations" She added. She quickly got up and hugged Chase, interupting Jordan and Chase's talk about the babies

"What if I cant control the babies and I can't make them feel better or I turn out to be a bad mum?"  
>Demi asked<p>

"You will do fine Dem. Trust me, you will be a great mother" Heidi said smiling, she placed Casey back into Demi's arms and gave her a hug.

"C'mon kiddos it's getting late and i'm pretty sure that Demi and Chase want to get some rest" Heidi said to Blake and Sadie, not like Blake could understand but she still felt the need to tell him.

"Do I have to?" Sadie asked

"Yes, you do. Now come on, get up and give Chase a hug goodbye" Heidi said sternly. Sadie leant up on Chase and gave him a hug, she reached over and gave Sadie a small gentle kiss on her forehead before walking over and holding her mothers hand. The family walked out leaving Chase to be alone with his family as well. Tess had fallen asleep and Chase carefully put her back in the crib and placed the blanket up on her for warmth.

He moved back over to sit with Demi when Casey started crying, Demi started to gently rock Casey to try and get him to stop. She felt as if she couldn't stop Casey from crying as much as she put her motherly side into it Casey just wouldn't stop crying. "Take him" Demi said handing him over

Chase pulled Casey up into his arms and began to soothingly rock Casey, his cries started to ease and Demi began to feel all those emotions come back again. She rolled over and faced away from Chase and her babies, Chase gave her a weird look and continued to ease Casey. After a few minutes Casey's cries had stopped and he was slowly falling asleep. Carefully and gently Chase put Casey back in his crib and made his way over to Demi

"Babe" Chase said concerned when he saw her crying. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks and bent down to be eye level with her. "What's wrong?" he asked

"I can't do this, I can't be a mother" Demi said starting to cry harder

"Hey...Hey" Chase said as he stood up and hopped into the bed with her, he gently rubbed her forehead and gave her a kiss "Dem. You are a fantastic mother" He said soothingly

"I'm not, I can't even control my babies crying" Demi said continuing to cry

"You're tired Dem, everything will get better in the morning..I promise" Chase said before he kissed her forehead and rubbed her forehead till she fell asleep in his arms.

Review:) xx


	13. Chapter 13

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A/N: Sorry, for not updating regularly. I wont have any time this weekend cause it's my birthday tomorrow and I'm having a party tomorrow night so yeah wont be able to update on Sunday either hahaha... Anywhoo, I don't know when my next update will be, next week is my last week at school forever! Then I have exams the following week, so I need study. It's only short but next chapter will be a few weeks in advance. Review:)

**The Following Morning**

Chase had woken up still holding onto Demi, her body snuggled up against his chest and her head listening to his heat beat beneath. He slowly got out of the bed and gently eased her back onto the bed. He began to walk out of the room and headed down to see his babies. He was greeted by the rest of the team down there. Michelle came up and gave Chase a big hug, "I have something for you" She said smiling

"What is it?" Chase asked nervously

She reached into her bag and pulled out two tiny rescue outfits "We cant have Heidi's kids and Lara's kid have one and you miss out can we?" She asked as she held up the outfits

Chase smiled "Thanks, Demi will love it as well" his tone of voice was flat and not as excited as everyone else thought he'd be. He made his way over to his babies, Casey was still sleeping and Tess was awake. He gently lifted Tess up and into his arms and walked back over to an empty chair and sunk into it. Lachie walked over to Chase

"What's up with you?" Lachie asked concerned

Chase shook his head "Don't worry" he said as he just stared down at Tess

"No, something up. Is everything okay between you and Demi?" Lachie asked

"Yeah..." Chase said unconvincingly

"Really?" Lachie asked "So what's up with the separation from the others?" he added

Chase decided to give in, he knew Lachie would continue to demand an answer until he got one "Demi told me last night that she cant be a mother"

Lachie sighed "What do you mean?" he asked

"Well, Casey was crying and Demi couldn't ease him so she handed him to me and he stopped crying. Demi just started acting really weird and shut of from me. Then she said she doesn't think she can do this" Chase explained

Lachie rubbed his face worried "She could have just been tired"

"I said that to her, but I don't know if she listened" Chase said. Lara came over and sat on the armrest of Chase's chair

"Hey" She said smiling

"Hey" Chase said

"How you liking being a father?" She asked as she glanced down at Tess

"Yeah, loving it" Chase said looking up at Lara and smiling "I'm scared though" he admitted

"I know it can be a bit daunting at first" Lara admitted. Chase nodded his head "You will be a great father Chase, don't let anyone else tell you different"

"Thanks Lara" Chase said smiling up at her. Lara ruffled his hair up and went back to her baby and Dean.

A while later they all heard a knock at the door, it was Demi she was standing in the doorway. Chase quickly got up, passing Tess onto Vince who was eager to hold her as he walked by. "What are you doing out of bed?" He asked concerned as he gripped her arm and pulled her tightly into his body.

"I needed to come see my babies" She said smiling

"Are you okay after last night?" Chase asked concerned

"Yeah" Demi smiled and gave Chase a kiss on the lips

"Dem" Michelle said happily as she walked up to her "How you feeling?" she asked

"Yeah, still a bit sore. But okay I guess" Demi said showing a smile

"Well, that's expected" Michelle was saying, she glanced down at the floor and as she looked down a shiny ring caught her eye "What's this?" Michelle asked excitedly as she lifted Demi's hand up

"He proposed" Demi said showing a huge grin

"What?" Lara asked hearing her two favourite words. She came running over and looked at the ring "Oh my god!" She shouted

"It's beautiful" Michelle stated. Chase and his brothers, Jordan and Vince were all in a little group to the side talking about Chase's proposal.

"Can't believe your getting married" Lachie stated

"Who would have thought out of us three you'd be the first to get married" Dean said

"I know...It's exciting" Chase said happily

"Well as long as your happy Chase, that's all that matters...Oh and that my niece and nephew don't grow up to be like you.." Lachie said joking around

"Ha, funny aren't you?" Chase asked as he glared at Lachie

"Alright boys, out" Michelle said

"Why?" They asked all in sync

"Mothers group...We need to bond" Michelle said smiling

"What about Fathers group?" Chase asked with a slight upset look on his face

"That's at the pub" Lachie grinned as he began to walk out "Who's joining?" he asked

"I will" Dean said raising his hand and walking towards Lachie, he stopped quickly to give Lara a kiss and Brie a kiss

"I'm in" Jordan said

"Me too" Vince said as he and Jordan walked off to the other side

"You coming Chase?" Dean asked

"Are you sure it's okay?" Chase asked Demi as he moved over to her

"Yeah, its fine" Demi said smiling before she gave Chase a kiss on the lips. He walked back over to the boys where they ended up walking down the corridors and out to their cars.

"So Chasie...What are you thinking..Big wedding, small wedding?" Dean asked as he pulled out of the hospital car park

"Not sure yet, it's up to Dem" Chase said from the back seat

"Mmmm. You are so whipped" Lachie said laughing

"I am not" Chase laughed

"Are so" Dean cut in saying

"So what, I love her and I think she's beautiful...She's my fiance" Chase said happily


	14. Chapter 14

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE. Special shout out to **MissShawnaAlice **for helping me with a few ideas:) She's been a great person to go to help with or just chat, xx

**3 weeks later**

It was three in the morning and Chase was still awake. He was standing and gently rocking from left to right trying to ease Casey's cries, he'd been crying for a while now and between Casey and Tess Chase didn't know who was worse. Demi had gone to sleep and Chase was left awake, this was the third night this week it had happened.

"Come on Casey, please stop crying" Chase begged tiredly as he tried to keep his eyes opened  
>"Please" he added. After a while Casey had finally stopped crying and now it was time to try and get him to sleep. Chase sunk back into the recliner in the babies room and he began to slowly fall asleep, Casey resting peacefully in his arms.<p>

Demi awoke to the bright sun streaming through her window, she glanced over to the alarm clock and saw it was 8:00 "Shit" she mumbled before she got up. She looked to see Chase not in bed with her, she walked through the house and found Chase asleep with Casey in his arms. She gently picked Casey up and placed him in the crib before she returned to Chase. She gently tried to wake him up "Chase" she said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair "Chase" she said again

Chase moaned and slowly opened up his eyes "Hey" he smiled

"Get up Chase, you're going to be late when Lachie comes to get you" Demi said

"Alright" Chase said softly before getting up and heading to the shower.

A few minutes later Lachie beeped for Chase outside. "Bye babe" Chase said before he kissed Demi and walked out the door and headed down to Lachie. Chase slowly climbed into the car and took a seat resting his head on the window

"Wow. What's up with you?" Lachie asked "This is the second day I've picked you up and you look like shit"

Chase shook his head "I'm so tired, I got about four or five hours sleep, I went to bed at like three" Chase said as he rested his head on the window

"How are you supposed to work like this?" Lachie asked concerned

"I'll be fine Lachie" Chase said tiredly

"Wish I could believe you" Lachie sighed

The rest of the time spent getting to HQ was filled with silence until they arrived in the driveway of the station house. Chase got out first and headed up to the HQ, tiredly walking up the stairs he passed Vince who gave him a look "Chase" he said sternly

"Yeah" Chase responded

"Why do you look so pale and look like you haven't slept in over a week?" Vince asked

"I just haven't got much sleep from Tess and Casey crying" Chase admitted

Vince raised his eye brow "And you think that I want you working here like this?" he asked

"I'm fine" Chase said before he walked over to his desk

He turned his computer on and placed his head on his arms on the desk. Lara came over and placed her arms around Chase, "Chase?" Lara asked. Chase lifted his head slowly up, his eyes half shut. Lara looked concerned "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Chase said softly as he tried to look fine

"You don't look it" Lara admitted

"I'm fine seriously" Chase said annoyed

"Yeah, your not and can you imagine if something happened to you, Dean would never forgive me. You need to go home" Lara said

"Lara" Chase said sternly "I'm fine" he added

Michelle came out and walked over to them "What's going on here?" she asked

"I was just telling Chase that he needs to go home, he cant even keep his eyes open his that tired" Lara stated

Michelle bent down beside Lara "What's wrong Chase?" she asked "You sick?"

Chase shook his head "I haven't been sleeping, Tess and Casey have been up all night"

"Haven't you been doing shifts with Dem?" Michelle asked

Chase nodded his head "Sometimes"

Michelle sighed "Go home Chase, get Lachie to drop you back home. You can't work like this"

Chase got up and headed down to the gym looking for Lachie. "Lachie" Chase said grabbing his attention

"Yeah Chase" Lachie responded

"I have to go home" Chase sighed

"Told you that would happen, come on get in the patrol" Lachie said before the brothers walked of to the patrol and jumped in

Lachie was quiet and it was out of character for him "What's wrong?" Chase asked

Lachie shook his head "Nothing"

"Come on, something's wrong" Chase said worried

"Just leave it Chase" Lachie said angered

"Fine" Chase said before he leant his head back against the window.

After Lachie dropped Chase of he headed back to the HQ and headed up the stairs to the office. He was sitting at his desk and hadn't been talking to anyone. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and opened it up and stared at the tiny pictures in the bottom compartment of his wallet. Lara came over sensing something was wrong. "Hey" She smiled, Lachie quickly snapped closed his wallet and placed it on the desk

"Hi" Lachie said sadly

"What's wrong Lachie?" Lara asked

"Nothing" Lachie said trying to cover the sadness up in his voice

"C'mon Lachie, I'm basically like your sister in law now, so just tell me" Lara insisted

"Today was the day when Lacie and my child died nearly 4 and a half years ago" Lachie said sadly

Lara's face dropped "Oh Lachie" she said "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise"

"It's okay. It just brought everything back up, everyone having girlfriends, kids and I just didn't want to sound selfish.." Lachie admitted

"You're not being selfish, It's okay, I understand" Lara said smiling. She leant over and gave Lachie a hug. "You'll find someone" Lara added before she returned to her desk

Heidi came out of the change rooms and headed up the stairs before getting Vince "Oi Vince" She shouted grabbing his attention

"Yeah?" He asked turning around and walking to Heidi

She pulled out a piece of paper out of her back pocket and handed it to Vince "Sadie drew it for you" Heidi smiled

Vince opened it up and looked at the picture smiling "Give her a hug and kiss for me". The picture had all the people from rescue in it and they were standing on the grass. Vince went and placed the picture up on the notice board for everyone to see before he returned to his desk and updated some paper work he was behind on.

A/N: Sorry it's short! Review! xx


	15. Chapter 15

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

I DON'T OWN RESCUE. Italics are their thoughts!

The day had been long and the teams had been called out to a missing kid, the little boy was only eight and they were all eager to find him, especially Chase. They'd been out all day and night was starting to set in.

Michelle sighed into her radio "Teams come back, it's getting dark, will have to start again in the morning"

Chase violently pulled the radio of his jacket and put it up to his mouth "Michelle, this kid is eight, we cant leave him alone out here all night"

"I know Chase bu-" Michelle was explaining before Chase cut her off

"No, you can't just leave him out here. I refuse to come in" Chase said starting to become angered

"Dean" Michelle said into the radio

"Yeah Michelle" Dean answered

"Get Chase and bring him in now" Michelle said sternly

"On it" Dean said. He walked over to where Chase was standing "I don't like this any more than you do Chase, but we don't have anything to sleep on, we don't have the essentials for an over night stay"

"Well how do you think the boy feels Dean?" Chase asked shouting "His just eight!" he added

"Chase, calm down" Dean was saying, Chase shot him a filthy look. "Get a move on now"

"I'm not going" Chase said standing there with his arms crossed

Dean walked close up to Chase "Chase. Get a move on now!"

"Fine!" Chase shouted, he grabbed his medi-kit furiously and stormed of past Dean barging shoulders with him.

Chase had slowed down and had started walking behind Dean, his plan was starting to unfold. Chase walked of in another direction as Dean kept a straight route.

"Base to rescue portable six" Michelle said into the radio

"Rescue portable six, go ahead Michelle" Dean said into his radio

"Dean, how far away are you and Chase?" Michelle asked

Dean turned around expecting to see Chase following him, but he turned out to see all but Chase. _Shit_. "Ah, Michelle. There's a problem..." Dean said

"What sort of a problem?" Michelle asked, her eyes narrowing at Vince in frustration

"Chase has gone...His wondered off without me seeing" Dean said

"What?" Michelle asked shouting

"His wondered off, I'm going head back to try and find him" Dean said turning around

"Dean. Try and get him on radio" Michelle said sternly

"Alright" Dean said before he cut of Michelle, "Chase, come in" Dean said sternly. He un clicked the transmitter to only hear static "Chase, come in!" He shouted, but only heard static again.

"Dean, what's going on?" Lachie asked in the radio

"Chase has wondered off" Dean sighed

"What, where?" Lachie demanded to know

"I don't know. Meet me at where we started and will start a new search for Chase" Dean said before cutting the transmitter off and heading back to the start.

Dean walked fast back to the start, _Bloody hell Chase, if you've gotten into trouble again I will be so pissed of!_

It took Dean fifteen minutes to get back where Lachie was waiting for him. "His not answering his radio, if his fallen of a cliff where never going to know"

"Geez, he bloody pisses me off sometimes. There was no need for him to go of by himself" Lachie stated annoyed.

"Clayton!" Chase shouted through the mountains "Clayton!" He shouted again. Chase took a seat on a rock and pulled out a bottle of water from his bag and took several sips. The night was getting darker and air was getting colder by the minute. Today was the day he decided to not wear a shirt under his rescue jacket and the cold air was going straight through his jacket and hitting his warm chest, making him cold. He hopped back up again and started walking, he heard rustling in the bushes beside him and came to a stop. He knelt down and peeped through the bushes making a tiny spot to peek through, he saw a young boy sitting by himself, he noticed that there was two tents, but only one little boy.

Chase hadn't realised that there was a man standing beside him until he heard a movement and looked up, only quickly glancing until everything had became black and he hit the ground. The man dragged him to the camp site.

"Why did you hurt him?" The little boy asked

"Because he was going to everyone our secret" The man told the little boy

"Chase answer your bloody radio now!" Dean's voice bellowed through Chase's radio

The man bent down and pulled Chase's radio of his shirt and through it to the ground smashing it so no one could contact him any more. The man walked over to the little boy. "Go inside your tent" he said sternly. The little boy nodded and walked into the tent.

Chase could feel darkness and he couldn't remember what had happened before. All he felt now was pain searing through his head and he felt this horrible nausea in his stomach. He slowly opened up his eyes and saw darkness still, he slowly tried to get up but felt dizzy and fell back onto the ground on all fours. The uneasiness of his stomach kept getting worse and he could feel vomit rising in his throat until he all came up in front of him. He blinked a few times trying to adjust to his surroundings. He turned and saw a man standing in front of him

"Who are you?" Chase mumbled

"The more important question is who are you and what are you doing out here?" The man asked shouting

"There's a boy missing...I thought I saw him he-" Chase was saying before he passed back out on the floor again. The man tutted and walked over to him. He started to drag him away from the camp site, he dragged Chase several 100m away from where he was sitting with Clayton.

Chase was still lying un concious on the hard cold ground unaware of what was going on..

"Why does he always insist on getting himself in trouble" Lachie said as they walked through the bushes

"Because it's Chase" Dean sighed. Something caught Lachie's eye as he glanced to his right, he stopped and tried to look further to see what it was. "Chase!" he shouted and began to run. Dean turned and saw Lachie running in a different direction and began to do the same thing running right behind Lachie.

He came to a screeching halt and fell on his knees to Chase's level. "Chase?" Lachie asked as he turned his head to check the injury. Dean pulled the medi-kit of his shoulder and placed it in front of him pulling out an oxygen mask and passed it to Lachie who placed it onto Chase's face

"What the hell happened to you?" Lachie asked Chase wishing he could get an answer out of him

"Looks like his been hit with something..a rock maybe" Dean said trying to work out what happened

Lachie caressed his brothers hair with one hand while the other held a gauze pad up to his injury. "He looks so sick...his as white as a ghost" Lachie sighed

"I know, it worries me how severe his head injury is. I don't want to move it till he comes out of it a bit" Dean said as Lachie nodded.

Chase stirred as he started to come out of the unconsciousness he was in. His eyes shot open to Lachie directly above him before he was rolled against his will into the recovery position. The voices around him were all fuzzy and the images in front of him were spinning and get blurring out. "Chase, can you hear me?" Lachie asked concerned

"Ye...ah" Chase said softly before vomit came out of his mouth against his fight to try and keep it down.

"Just breathe through it Chase" Dean softly said as he rubbed his brothers leg

"The...boy" Chase said quietly as he began to close his eyes again

"What about the boy?" Lachie asked "Keep your eyes open Chase" he added

"He...was...he..." Chase was saying before he blacked out again. Causing the brothers to become concerned all over again...

Review, left you on a bit of a cliffy;)

x


	16. Chapter 16

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

A/N:I DON'T OWN RESCUE. Italics are their thoughts!

"Chase open your eyes" Lachie said sternly as he tried to wake his brother up

Dean stood up and walked away from them, pulling the radio up to his mouth "Rescue portable six to base" He said

"Go ahead Dean" Michelle urged as she stood under the tent with the rest of the team who had blankets wrapped around them to keep them warm

"We found Chase.." Dean sighed

"About time, get back to base now!" Michelle said sternly

"There's a bit of a situation with that..." Dean was saying before there was a short pause between Michelle's next words

"What now?" She groaned

"We found Chase unconscious" Dean said worried

"What?" Michelle asked shocked. The others looked at each other with the same look before standing up and coming closer to Michelle

"Lachie found him, his been hit with a rock or something similar. He regained conciousness before, but blacked out after he vomited" Dean explained

"All right, are you able to carry him back to base or do you need a stretcher?" Michelle asked

"No, we should be able to carry him, his not that heavy" Dean said taking a look at his brother's lifeless body lying on the floor

"Okay, keep us updated. We've organised a different search and rescue team to come and find the boy" Michelle said before she ended the conversation

Dean walked over to Lachie and crouched down "Were going to need to carry him back" Dean sighed

"Okay, well you take the medi-kits and I'll carry him" Lachie said getting up

"Alright, will you be alright to carry him?" Dean asked

"Yeah, his light as. I'll be fine" Lachie said before he placed his arm under Chase's armpits and the other under Chase's legs. "See" Lachie smiled as he held Chase in front of him. They began to walk back in the right direction of base.

"Shit..No-ones called Demi to tell her Chase won't be home any time soon" Dean realised

"Give her call" Lachie said

Dean pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts to find Demi's number, it rang a few times before she answered. "Hey Dean" she said realising the caller I.D

"Hi Demi..." Dean said quietly

"Is everything okay?" She asked nervous

"Demi...Something has happened to Chase" Dean said as calmly as he could

"What?" Demi asked shocked "What's happened? Is he okay?" She demanded to know

"We've been out on a rescue all day to find a missing boy, Michelle told us to come in but Chase insisted on finding the boy and took of. We couldn't find him for a while then Lachie found him unconscious" Dean explained

"Is he okay now?" She asked concerned

"He became concious for a short time but then he blacked out again after he vomited" Dean said

"Okay, please tell me what's going on later" Demi said sadly

"I will and Demi his going to be fine" Dean said trying to ease her concerns. He hung up the phone and turned back to Lachie

"How's he going?" Dean asked

"Yeah, the bleedings stopped, his just not awake" Lachie said as he looked down at his little brother.

A few minutes later Chase started to stir again and Lachie stopped to place him on the ground "His waking!" Lachie shouted to Dean who turned around and walked back to where they'd stopped

Chase opened his eyes slowly and saw his brothers "Welcome back" Lachie laughed

"How you feeling?" Dean asked concerned as Chase just moaned

"You right?" Lachie asked concerned

"What's going on?" Chase mumbled as he didn't know what was going on around him

"You got knocked unconscious, do you remember what day it is?" Lachie asked concerned about what was happening to Chase

"It's Thursday.." Chase said

"It's Tuesday Chase" Dean cut in saying "Don't worry, memory loss is expected with the injury you've got"

"Are you okay?" Lachie asked again

Chase tried nodding his head but it hurt to much, "I'm...fine" Chase mumbled as he tried to sit up. Lachie was behind him and placed one of the medi-kits in front of him and propped Chase up against it "It's so cold" Chase complained as he wrapped his arms around his body. Lachie pulled his jacket off and draped it over Chase's shoulders

"Thanks" Chase mumbled, all of a sudden everything came flooding back to Chase "The kid, he was there...he was there...and then everything went black" Chase just suddenly said

"Where was the kid Chase?" Dean asked

Chase put his hand up to his aching head "There was this campsite...some guy dragged me there"

"What happened?" Lachie asked concerned

"I heard people talking so I peeped through these bushes and saw this little boy" Chase took a deep shaky breath "I was about to go and see him but this guy came out of nowhere and then everything went black... the next thing I remember waking up at the camp site and I felt so sick and passed out again before you guys came" Chase tried to explain

Dean sighed "We need to get you back to the top where base is. You need to go to hospital" Chase shook his head

"Not until I find this kid" he said holding back vomit he felt coming up his throat

"Chase, they've sent out a new search and rescue team to find him" Dean said before Chase threw up forcefully to the side of him

"Woah." Lachie said rubbing Chase's back soothingly

"I've never felt so sick in my life" Chase complained as he slumped back into the medi-kit in front of Lachie

"Yeah well you took a pretty big blow to the head...We need to get you up to the patrols and to hospital" Dean said starting to stand up

"I don't need the hospital. I'm fine" Chase said as he started to stand up, Lachie got up straight behind him there for when he realised that he wasn't okay

Chase stumbled to take the first few steps before half collapsing into Dean's arms. "Yeah, you're not okay.." Dean said as he helped Chase stand up

"Can you walk the rest of the way?" Lachie asked

"Yeah...I think.." Chase mumbled. Lachie handed Dean back the medi-kit and placed his arm around Chase's neck and side of his torso supporting him as he walked.

They had been walking for ten minutes and Chase started to feel worse "Lachie stop...please" he mumbled and started to stop walking

"C'mon Chase we need to get you up there, it's getting cold" Lachie said trying to keep him walking

"I can't" Chase mumbled as he felt weaker

Lachie leant over Chase's body and picked him up again. "Let's go" he said

Heidi, Jordan, Michelle, Lara and Vince were all waiting for the Gallaghers to return, they were getting more worried by the minute when they hadn't see them appear. Finally they saw shadows appear from the trees and they all went running up to them. "How is he?" Lara asked looking concerned at Chase

"Not good" Lachie sighed as he continued to carry him towards the patrol.

Heidi was extremely worried about Chase, her hands were shaking, Jordan came up behind her and hugged her. "Heidi, his going to be okay" he said trying to ease her concerns. "Why don't you go with Dean and Lachie and sit in the back with Chase?" he added

"Okay" Heidi said softly and walked of to the patrol. Lachie was buckling Chase in and lied him down in the back seats "Can I sit with him?" she asked

"Yeah, that'd be good actually" Lachie smiled

Heidi climbed in and lifted Chase's head up and placing it in her lap. She caressed his hair back and forth in a calming manner to try and relax Chase. Dean and Lachie got into the front and headed to the hospital.

Reviewwwww x


	17. Chapter 17

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

A/N:I DON'T OWN RESCUE. Italics are their thoughts! So today I kind of finished grade 12. OHMYGOD:D! So now i'm going to have so much free time on my hands except for schoolies week in 2 weeks. So look forward to frequent updates:) x

Dean sped up the driveway and came to a screeching halt at the front of the emergency department, making all eyes turn on them. He and Lachie got out moving fastly to get Chase out. A doctor came running over to them.

"What's going on?" The doctor asked

"We need to get him inside" Lachie said pulling Chase out and slipping him into his arms

"Follow me" The doctor said, he turned around and saw the car still there "You're going to have to move that" he said sternly

"I'll take it around to the car park" Heidi said holding her hands up to take the car keys

"Thanks Heid. Will meet you inside" Dean said passing over the keys. He followed closely behind Lachie and the other doctor who took him into a cubicle

"Place him down" The doctor said as he grabbed a nurse's attention "What happened?" The doctor asked

"He got knocked unconscious we don't know what by, so were guessing it was a rock. But his re-gained conciousness a few times but has kept throwing up" Dean explained

The doctor listened carefully and then started to perform routine exams. "I need you to take some blood" he said to one of the nurses. The nurse nodded in response and started to withdraw blood from Chase's body. "We need to get him up to get a C-T scan immediately"

Before Dean and Lachie even had time to think Chase was getting rushed off to get scans. Heidi came running down the hallway "Where's Chase?" she asked

"Getting scans" Lachie said taking a seat

"He'll be okay" Dean said positively as he tried to ease concerns that not just he felt, but the concern that Heidi and Lachie as well. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he reached in and pulled it out answering the call.

"Dean Gallagher" he answered

"Dean, It's Michelle. We're heading to the hospital now, will fill you on the little boy soon" Michelle said before hanging up the phone.

Dean turned to the others "Michelle's on her way here with the rest of the team"

"Okay" Heidi said as she took a seat beside Lachie and placed her hand re-assuringly on his leg

After a few more anxious moments they wheeled Chase back into another small room and a doctor came out to see the brothers and Heidi. "Family of Chase?" he asked

"Yeah" Lachie answered as he stood up from his seat

"You're brothers scans are clear, there's no bleeding. He just has a severe concussion, he should wake up fairly soon" The doctor explained "Although he will be pretty groggy, feel nauseous and have a pretty severe headache but we will be able to give him medication for that. He will be unable to return to work for a few days and will be on light duties for a week or so" he added

"Okay, thank you" Dean said before he walked of with Heidi and Lachie to Chase's room. They continued walking till they found the tiny room that contained an unconscious Chase. Dean walked in first and made his way to standing beside Chase's bed while Lachie took a seat on the bed and Heidi watched from the doorway.

Chase's head shifted a bit as he began to regain conciousness, he slowly opened his eyes but the lights above him made him wince in pain as it made his head ache worse than it already was. "Chase" Lachie said softly. Chase closed his eyes again and placed his hand up to block the lights from coming into his eyes. "Do you want the lights off?" Lachie asked quietly

Chase nodded his head the slightest bit he could manage and Lachie signalled to Heidi to turn the lights off. Dean stood closer as Chase began to suss out his surroundings. He took a deep breath before beginning to talk "What happened?" Chase asked confused

The brothers shared a quick concerned glance at one another before Lachie spoke up. "Can you not remember anything?" he asked.

"I remember that we were trying to rescue someone..." Chase said before he remembered what had happened "There was a little boy" he stated

"Yeah Chase, they found him...Michelle and the rest of the team will be in soon to tell us what happened" Dean explained

"Okay.." Chase said quietly before he sunk down further into the bed and sighed at the aching of his head

"You right?" Lachie asked concerned

Chase shook his head slightly "I swear I have never felt this sick before in my life"

"That's what happens when you wonder of and get smashed in the head" Dean said sternly

"Dean. It was a little boy" Chase said before he took another deep breath to try and pass the nausea "What if that was our kid out there?" he asked

"I know Chase, but you could have just walked with me and you would have found out a new rescue and search team were heading out to find him" Dean tried to explain

"What if that was my kid, would you just have left him?" Chase asked angered

"No Chase, but that's a -" Dean was saying before Chase cut him of

"Don't you dare say different story, it's still a little boy Dean" Chase said before he was joined by the rest of the team

"Hey" Michelle greeted as she walked into the room

"Hey" Chase said quietly

Lara walked over and sat beside Chase "Well you look better than when we last saw you" she smiled

"I don't feel any better" Chase complained

"awh" Lara said sadly as she ruffled Chase's hair. Jordan walked over to Heidi and pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead

"So are you going to tell us why you insisted from leaving Dean and making your own rescue team?" Michelle asked

Chase sighed "I couldn't stand the thought of that boy being out there alone, I needed to find him"

"And look where you ended up" Vince said sternly as he looked around the room

"You could have been killed Chase..." Michelle was saying before Chase rolled his eyes at what she'd just said

"I wasn't" He stated

"Yeah, but you got pretty sick from it" Dean said

"I don't care...I want to know what happened to the boy" Chase said

"The guy that knocked you out was his father...He'd taken the little boy because he wasn't going to get custody any more" Michelle explained

"What?" Chase asked confused

"Yeah and you walked right in the middle of it...with no backup" Michelle sighed

"I'm tired...I want to go to sleep" Chase said slumping further into his bed and turning away from everyone. With that everyone except the Brothers walked out. Dean followed Michelle out and stopped her in the hallway

"Dean, what he did was stupid" Michelle stated

"I know, but know his a Dad he's going to act like that and I cant change that" Dean replied

"Well you better get him straight. We can't have him being reckless out there" Michelle said before she walked off and out of the hospital

REVIEW:D xxx


	18. Chapter 18

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

A/N: Italics are their thoughts!

It was a day later and Chase was getting discharged, he was signing his discharge papers at the nurses station that morning when he was joined by Lachie. "Ready to go home?" he asked

"Yeah" Chase said tiredly

"What's up with you?" Lachie asked concerned

"Still tired and got the worst headache" Chase complained

Lachie face turned serious "What?" he asked "Is everything okay?" he added

"Yeah, it's fine" Chase said signing the last page

Lachie turned to a nurse who was busy filling out files "Are you sure it's okay for him to leave?" he asked

"Yes, he has been in here and has been cleared by his doctor" The nurse explained

"Yeah but his still got a severe headache" Lachie said worried

"He has a prescription for tablets to sooth the headache" The nurse explained

"Okay" Lachie said still worried. They walked out to the car park and Chase jumped into the passenger side.

"Did you grab my uniform, or is there one at base?" Chase asked

"Your uniform?" Lachie asked confused

"Yeah, so I can work" Chase said

Lachie let out a small laugh "I'm taking you home"

"To get my uniform..right?" Chase asked

"No, so that you can rest, your not coming back to work for a few days. Then you'll be on light duties" Lachie explained

"No way. There's nothing wrong with me" Chase said angered

"Oh yeah, that's why you ended up in hospital, vomited around six times. Passed out more than twice" Lachie was saying trying to make his point

"Alright, alright I get it" Chase said rolling his eyes

"Plus Demi is worried about you" Lachie said

"I'm fine seriously" Chase sighed

Lachie dropped Chase out the front and then turned and headed back to base. Chase walked into his apartment, Demi was sleeping on the couch. He walked over and gave her a kiss, which instantly woke her up. "Hey" she smiled

"Chase" She said excitedly. She sat up properly on the couch and Chase took a seat beside her. "I was so worried about you, when Dean called me I thought I'd lost you forever"

"You'll never loose me" Chase smiled. He leant his head back on the couch and let out a sigh

"What's wrong?" Demi asked concerned as she propped her self up on her knees and looked eye to eye with Chase

He shook his head "Nothing"

"No, somethings wrong. Are you still sick?" Demi asked concerned

"A bit, I've got a splitting headache and I feel like shit...but I'm okay" Chase said before he rested his head on Demi's shoulder

She smiled down at Chase who was slowly falling asleep on her shoulder, she gently patted his head soothingly. She sat further away from Chase and slowly pulled him down so his head was resting in her lap.

She leant down and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and continued on rubbing his forehead. Tess had started crying and Demi got up immediately, she gently lifted his head and placed it back on the couch. He stirred and woke up, "Go back to sleep Chase, I'll handle it" Chase slightly nodded and drifted slowly back of to sleep.

Demi walked into the nursery and picked up Tess and took her over to the change table, she thought that Tess had needed changing. She undid the tiny straps and opened up the nappy to see that Tess hadn't been. She'd only just recently fed Tess before Chase had come home around fifteen minutes ago. Demi was starting to get worried, the same this happened last night when Tess had just recently been feed.

Tess's knees were pressed up to her chest and her cries seemed painful, Demi sat back in the rocking chair and tried to ease Tess. Nothing was working and Demi was becoming desperate to make Tess stop crying. "Come on Tess" she said soothingly as she rocked from side to side. Tess's cries had finally quietened after Demi went for walks around the house.

Lara was at home resting Brie on her chest and she rubbed her forehead. "So, when do you think your Daddy is going to ask mummy, to marry her?" she asked her daughter. She smiled down as she looked at her "Let's go see Daddy yeah?" she added before she got up and grabbed Brie's bag from her room and packed it with essentials. She walked out and headed down to her car, gently placing Brie in the car. She drove to the HQ and took her tiny daughter out of the car and walked over to where Lachie was washing one of the patrols.

"Hey Uncle" Lara smiled as she came up from behind Lachie

"Hey" he smiled "How are you?" he asked before he walked over and turned of the hose.

"Good, just came to see the family" Lara said happily as she watched Lachie dry his hands on his rescue pants

"Well, I'm good and Chase's going okay...got discharged this morning so his at home and Dean is up doing old paperwork" Lachie explained as he took Brie out of his arms

"Alright...I never got the chance to ask you again if you were okay the other day. I feel so bad that I didn't" Lara said sadly

"oh." Lachie sighed "I' fine" He said showing a smile

"Are you sure?" she asked "Because with everything that has been happening, no one has bothered to come and see if your okay"

"Dean is happy and Chase is happy, so that makes me happy" Lachie smiled "And plus, I've got two beautiful nieces and one handsome nephew"

Lara smiled "Yeah you do" she said as she admired her young child. They both walked up to the offices, Lachie was holding his niece.

"Look who's here" Lachie smiled

"My gorgeous daughter" Dean smiled as he approached Lachie. Dean went to take Brie out of Lachie's arms "Uh-uh. No way" Lachie said before he walked of and sat around the table still holding Brie.

Dean pulled Lara into a hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead, before he pulled her into the view of everyone else in the office. Heidi turned around to see Dean rummaging through her pocket. Heidi gasped and pulled her chair over to Jordan. "Jord..." she said shocked as he elbowed him

"Yeah?" he asked looking up at her stunned look, she pointed over in the direction of Dean.

"His gonna.." Heidi was saying excitedly before Jordan finished of her sentence

"Propose.." Jordan said

Lara was standing there shocked while Lachie's eyes widened as he watched his older brother get down on one knee. "Lara Knight. I love you and I love our beautiful baby girl. I want to live with you forever and I want to propose to you right here, because right here in this HQ is my family and your family. There all that matters. So...Lara, will you marry me?" he asked

Lara stood there gobsmacked "Of course" she squealed

A/N: I'm thinking of having a few more chapters before ending it. I'm wanting to get it all under wraps before I go to schoolies which is two weeks away and remember to Review:) xx


	19. Chapter 19

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

A/N: Italics are their thoughts!

It was a couple of days later and Chase was sitting at his desk at work, he'd had two days of and decided he thought he was fit enough to return to work. He was down head in hands before Lara came over and bent down beside him "Are you okay?" she asked concerned as she rubbed his back

"Yeah I'm fine" He lied

"You still look pretty sick, are you sure you're okay to work?" She asked

"Yes, I'm going to go take some medication for it" Chase said before he got up and headed to the change rooms. He opened his locker and pulled out a small pack of tablets he had stashed in the back of his locker. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and then pulled more than the required amount out of the packet and took them placing the remaining tablets in his pocket

"Where's Heidi and Jordan?" Vince asked annoyed at the fact they weren't there. Lachie, Dean and Lara each shared a look before they shrugged there shoulders

"Try calling them?" Lara asked. Michelle came walking out of her office

"Call who?" she asked entering the conversation

"Heidi and Jordan" Vince answered

"Oh yes. They can't come in today. Sadie's got a play on at the school" Michelle said

"Great, now where three down" Vince said angry as he took a seat in front of his computer

"Three?" Michelle asked confused as Chase walked up the stairs

"Yeah, well Chase is still out" Vince replied as he looked over at Chase

"I'm fine to work" Chase said before he went and sat in front of his computer

Vince shook his head, before letting a long sigh out "Fine. But, the first instance you don't feel up to working, you tell one of them" Vince said as he pointed to Dean, Lara and Lachie

"Okay, okay" Chase said before he went back to filling out paper work. He reached back down into his pocket and pulled out more of the tablets, he got up and walked over to the small kitchen and poured a cold glass of water and threw his head back as he swallowed the tablets unnoticed by any of the team.

Lara was sitting next to Dean, admiring her ring when Michelle walked out "Who's looking after Brie today?" she asked

"Dad and Fiona. Wanted to spend some time with his grandchild, I think his going around to see Demi later as well" Dean explained

"Well, that's nice" Michelle smiled before she handed over paper work to Dean "You need to do this ASAP"

"What's it for?" He asked

"Chase's incident report, Lachie filled his out. Waiting on you" She explained

Dean sighed "Great" he took the papers of her and started to fill them out.

It was a few hours later and Chase had now taken four more tablets on top of all the others he already has. The headache that was supposed to go was worse then when he first took the medication, he felt this pain rip through his stomach as he was sitting at his desk, he got up and made his way down the stairs and into the bathrooms. He started to run through as he felt vomit coming up, he'd just made it to one of the toilets before he forcefully threw up. He sat with his back again the door and his knees up to his chest, wishing that this would all just go away. He wiped his mouth and walked out of the toilet and stood in front of the mirror. He turned the tap on and splashed the water on his face trying to cool his body down. He walked over and dried his face with the paper towel before walking back out to where the patrols were.

"There you are!" Dean shouted "Get in, we've got an MVA"

Chase ran over and jumped in the patrol with Lachie, while Dean got in the car with Lara. They headed to the scene. "Chase, your in charge of getting us to medical equipment"

"Alright" Chase said before he tried to focus on the road in front of him.

They arrived at the scene minutes later, there were two cars smashed up and paramedics were already at the scene. Lachie hopped out first followed by Chase, who tried to spring into action and make it look like there was nothing wrong with him. He opened the back of the car and pulled out two medical kits passing one onto Lachie. They sprinted over to where the other car was, directly opposite to Dean and Lara's patients.

"What have we got?" Lachie asked the paramedic

"Unconcious female, suspected Internal bleeding, head laceration and trapped by the car door. We are going to need extraction" The paramedic told Chase and Lachie as they started getting out medical equipment.

Lachie pressed the radio up to his mouth, Dean what have you got?" Lachie asked as Chase slid an oxygen mask onto the ladies face

"Male and Female both unconscious, head laceration. Will be getting them out soon, what about you?" Dean asked

"Female trapped, head lac, unconscious suspected internal bleed" Lachie said as he helped Chase get vital signs of the lady

"Alright, keep us updated" Dean said before he ended the conversation

Chase was trying to concentrate on the women trapped but he kept zoning out when everything was becoming blurry in front of him. Lachie and Chase had finally stabilised the women and were getting set up for the extraction.

"Chase, go get the machine. Now!" Lachie shouted. Chase ran off to go and get the machine, he reached the back of the patrol when suddenly everything around him started spinning, he fell onto the ground vomiting. Something was definitely wrong and he could sense it, his heart felt like it was beating so fast and he couldn't get a breath out. Chase tried to pull his radio up to his mouth but he just couldn't do it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell down seizure, no one even knew what was going on

Dean looked over to see Lachie struggling to look after his patient, he motioned for Lara "Go help Lachie, I'm fine here, our patients are just getting out"

"Alright" Lara nodded and ran over to Lachie

"Hey, everything alright?" Lara asked

"I sent Chase to get the combi-tool, does he seriously take that long to get one?" He asked annoyed. Lara helped Lachie stabilise his patient again "Can you go see what the hassle is?" he asked after their patient vitals were stable

"Yeah sure" Lara nodded and took off for the patrol, she came around the corner to see Chase seizing on the floor. She gasped and stood there in shock before her medical knowledge kicked in. She crouched down beside Chase and rolled him over into the recovery position as his body seized. She tried to pull her radio up to her mouth but she couldn't as Chase's body wouldn't stop.

"Dean!" She shouted as loud as she possibly could "Dean, help!" she shouted again. No one heard over the loud sirens and car horns beeping. Chase's body had finally stopped moving about and he started vomiting, Lara kept him in the recovery position so he wouldn't choke on his vomit. She rubbed his forehead calmly and talked to him "It's okay Chase, you're going to be okay". "Lachie, Dean!" She shouted again, finally she grabbed the attention of Dean who came running over to her.

"Dean" Lara said seeing him stand beside her "Chase has overdosed"

Revieww:) x


	20. Chapter 20

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

A/N: Italics are their thoughts!

Dean fell onto his knees beside his brother and started to act professional. "What happened?" he asked Lara

"I just came round to see what he was doing...and I found him seizing on the ground" Lara said as she tried to comfort Chase

"Bloody hell" Dean roared as he checked Chase's breathing. He placed his two fingers over Chase's wrist "His pulse is weak"

"We need to get him to the hospital immediately" Lara said.

Lachie was standing at his patient wondering what the hell was going on, he turned to a paramedic "Stay with her" he instructed before he took of to see what was going on. He ran to the patrol and headed towards the back, he looked down to see his baby brother lie on the ground next to his own puddle of vomit. "Chase?" he asked quietly

Dean turned around to see Lachie there, "Lachie, get the combi-tool and free your patient" he instructed

"No, what happened?" Lachie asked

"He overdosed. You need to get your patient free" Dean said sternly

Lachie walked past his brother and got the tool quietly, he ran back to the paramedic and quickly bolted open the car door. "You guys can do the rest" Lachie said breathlessly before he ran back over to Chase.

He walked back to find Chase all loaded up on the trolley, an oxygen mask placed on his face and his body rolled into the recovery position. "How's your patient?" Dean asked

"Good, fine. Getting moved now. How's Chase?" he asked trying to see over Dean and into the ambulance

"Too early to tell. There is something going wrong in that head of his" Dean said as they watched the paramedics slammed the door front in their faces. The sirens were switched on and the next seconds the ambulance was flying down the street.

"Come on, let's go" Dean said slapping the back of his brothers back and heading over to the patrol. They both climbed in the patrol and flicked the switch for their lights and sped of following the ambulance. Lara was left to clean up by herself, she pulled the radio up to her mouth and pressed in the transmitter

"Rescue portable four to base" Lara said

"What's up Lara?" Vince asked into his headset

"Chase had a seizure...he overdosed" Lara said sadly

"What?" Vince asked shouting, he grabbed the attention of Michelle who came over to him instantly

"Where is he?" Vince asked

"His been taken to hospital, Dean and Lachie are heading there now" Lara said as she threw the medi-kit into the back of the patrol

"Okay, come back to base first and then will head to the hospital" Vince said before he ended the conversation and turned to Michelle

Michelle looked confused, "What the hell is going on?"

Vince sighed and ran his hand over his face "Chase had an overdose, his been rushed to hospital"

Michelle was shocked "What?" she asked in disbelief "No way, Chase would not do something like that"

"Well he has" Vince said as he took a seat in front of his computer

"Well, what's going on, is he okay?" Michelle asked

"His been rushed to hospital, Lachie and Dean are on their way there now and Lara's on her way here first" Vince explained

Dean and Lachie ran through the hospital trying to find the front entrance, they ran up to the emergency department and Lachie started bashing on the window. A nurse came running up to them

"Excuse me sir, could you please not do that. You are disrupting our patients" The nurse said

"Our Brother was just brought in it, where is he?" Lachie asked

"Chase Gallagher" Dean added. The women nodded and typed into her computer.

"Oh...yes" She sighed. "Follow me" she ushered them into the emergency department and led them to a small cubicle. "You're brother is in here, you may go in" she opened the curtains and then Brothers walked in, nurses and doctors surrounding their baby brother.

"What's going on, his he okay?" Dean asked coming closer to his brothers bed

"We've had to put a naso-gastric tube in so we could put charcoal into his system" The doctor explained

"Is he going to be okay?" Lachie asked

"He should be, not sure when he will wake up. Within the next few hours were hoping" The doctor said before he walked out leaving the brothers alone.

"I'm going to go call Demi, she needs to know" Dean said before he walked out

Lachie took a seat beside his brother and sighed when he saw how serious trouble he was in "Why the hell did you overdose, couldn't you have just talked to one of us?" Lachie asked wishing he could get an answer.

Dean called Demi and she picked up instantly "Demi" Dean said calmly

"Dean, what's wrong?" She asked sensing something wrong in Dean's voice

"You need to get to the hospital, immediately" Dean replied as he rubbed his head worried

"Why, what's wrong?" Demi asked becoming teary eyed

"Chase has over dosed" Dean said

Demi gasped "What, oh my god. Dean, please, please tell me his okay" she said worried

"He hasn't woken up yet, but I think it's a good idea that you're here when he wakes up. Bring Tess and Casey, me and Lachie can take care of them or put them up in the creche" Dean explained

It was fifteen minutes later and Demi had arrived at the hospital, she opened the curtain and had Tess and Demi in the pram. Dean and Lachie got up instantly and made their way over to her. "What the hell was he thinking?" she asked as she watched him

"We don't know...Why don't you sit with him for a while?" Lachie asked

Demi nodded her head and went and sat beside Chase on the bed. She took his hand and watched him breath, milling of thoughts were running through her mind. She couldn't believe what Chase had done and she didn't think that Chase would every do it.

Dean and Lachie were walking around the creche, Dean was holding Casey and Lachie had Tess. "Why didn't he tell us, seriously his got a family. I can't believe he'd be that stupid" Lachie said

"I know, come on. Let's go back down there" Dean said placing Casey in the crib. Lachie nodded and handed Tess over to one of the workers.

Review


	21. Chapter 21

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

A/N: Italics are their thoughts!

"Why the hell would you do this to me, to Tess and Casey. I can't believe it" She said aloud

A nurse walked in and checked Chase's vitals, she smiled at Demi trying to ease her concerns. "Is he going to be okay?" Demi asked

"He should come out of it fine, although there's no telling when he may wake up. It could be within the next few minutes to hours" The nurse explained

"Okay" Demi said

Lachie and Dean headed back down to Chase's cubicle, Lara, Michelle and Vince were standing outside of it. "Dean" Lara said running up to him

"Hey" he said as he kissed her forehead

"How's Chase?" Michelle asked concerned

"Yeah, his okay...Still unconscious, but Demi is with him" Dean explained

"What's going on with him lately?" Vince asked angered

"I don't know, his just taking risks and not bothering to care about anything" Dean answered

"He has a family to think about now" Michelle said

"I don't think he meant it" Lachie said sticking up for his brother

They each glanced at Lachie, looking at him if he seriously just made that statement "He knew what he was doing" Vince said

"Yeah but-" Lachie started to say

"No, his right Lachie. Chase knew exactly what he was doing" Dean cut in

Dean and Lachie walked back into Chase's room just as he started to stir. "Chase?" Lachie asked as he moved closer to his Brother

Chase mumbled a few times before he opened his eyes to see Lachie and Dean standing close and Demi walking further away "What...happened?" he mumbled quietly

"You overdosed Chase" Dean said "Remember that?"

Chase shook his head "What?" He tried to start sitting up and rolled over to lie on his back "Dem?" he asked seeing her stand at the end of his bed

Demi nodded her head and wiped the tears away and headed over beside Chase "How are you feeling?" she asked in a un normal tone of voice

"Like shit" Chase complained. Dean and Lachie walked out of the room and went and sat out with Heidi, Michelle and Vince

Demi took a quick look to make sure no one was around when she was about to start the worse thing she thought she'd ever have to do "Why'd you do it?" Demi asked sternly

"What?" Chase asked concerned

"Why the hell did you overdose?" She asked angered. Chase went to grab her hand but she pulled it away from his touch, making his face screw up confused

"I didn't mean too Demi. I just wanted to feel better and be able to work and be fine to look after the twins" Chase tried to explain

"You are a paramedic Chase, you know how much an overdose would have been" Demi said getting up of the bed and standing up

"I lost track of how many I took. Demi, I didn't mean too" Chase tried to explain to Demi the best that he possibly could

Demi shook her head "You have a family Chase, what would I have done if you died from it." she began saying " You could have died!" she said shouting as tears spilled out of her eyes

"But I didn't and it was a stupid mistake that I made" Chase said

"I-I...I dont think that I can do this" Demi stumbled to say as the tears kept falling "Not...Not after what's just happened"

Chase sat up further in his bed "What...What are you talking about?" he asked confused

"I can't do it Chase" She said "I can't get married, not now. Not after this"

Chase was taken back and he felt this hurtful feeling stab him in the chest, tears began to fill his eyes "Demi, it won't ever happened again. Please don't do this, I love you and I love the twins"

"You should have thought of that before you did this, I'm sorry Chase. I just can't do it, you're not thinking of your family" she said before she walked out of the room, tears falling freely from her eyes, they passed her cheek and one fell onto her hand, she looked down at the tear and then wiped her shaky hand on her eyes trying to get rid of the tears. She made her way up to the creche and took Tess and Casey and placed them into the pram.

She headed down and took the other route to the front of the hospital, missing Chase and the rest of the team. Her eyes were full of tears as she buckled the twins into the car seats. She sat in the front seat, her head resting on the steering wheel, she took a deep shaky breath before pulling out of the hospital parking lot, leaving Chase.

Dean and Lachie got up and said there goodbyes to Michelle and Vince. Lara was going to stay another hour until she was going to go and get Brie. The brothers and Lara walked into Chase's cubicle and saw him lying on his side, tears falling fast from his eyes. He looked over hoping to see Demi standing there, instead he saw his Brothers and Lara, the last people he wanted to see right now and the last people he wanted seeing him like this.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Lara asked concerned

"Piss off!" Chase shouted through his cries

"Chase" Dean said sternly as he narrowed his eyes down angered at Chase's reaction

"Just piss off, get out of here!" Chase shouted "I don't want any of you here!" he added

"What the hell is going on?" Lachie asked concerned

"Just go away" Chase said before he raised the blanket up further onto his and sunk into his bed disappearing under the sheets. Lachie made his way over to Chase and pulled the blanket of him, Lachie put his hand on Chase's shoulder. Chase pulled away from Lachie's touch "Piss of Lachie"

"Talk to me" Lachie said trying to comfort his young Brother

"I don't want to talk to you, so just piss off" Chase said as the tears fell down his cheek

"Some thing's definitely happened" Lachie whispered back to Lara and Dean

"Where's Demi?" Lara asked "Her bags aren't here and the prams gone"

Lachie looked over to the small bench beside Chase's bed, he walked over and picked up a ring on the table "Guys.." Lachie said holding the ring up...Lara gasped and grabbed Dean's hand "I think she's gone..."

Review:) x


	22. Chapter 22

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

A/N: Italics are their thoughts!

"Chase?" Lara asked upset as she let go of Dean's hand and made her way over to Chase. She sat down beside him and made him move over a little. "What happened?" she asked concerned

"Please...Just leave me alone" Chase begged as tears still streamed down his face "Please" he added

The Brothers were taken back by Chase being so upset, It was worse then the previous relationship when that had ended. They backed out, Lachie shutting the curtain as they left the room. "I'm going to stay the night, even though Chase doesn't want me here, I'm still going to stay" Lachie said

"Alright, I need to get home and see my daughter, did you want me to go and get some stuff for you?" Dean asked his Brother

Lachie shook his head "No, it's alright...I'll see you guys later, I'll call you if anything happens"

"Okay, thanks Lachie" Dean said as he patted his brothers shoulder, Lara leant over and gave him a hug goodbye. A nurse came walking over to Lachie, we have to clear the beds down here, you're brothers going to be moved up to a ward for observation"

"Oh...okay." Lachie said "Am I able to stay with him the night?" he asked

"Yeah of course" She smiled before she opened Chase's curtains and got the help of two orderlies to help her wheel Chase up to the room. Lachie stuck close to Chase, much to his disapproving. They wheeled him into a small private room, a few chairs sat beside his bed and Lachie took a seat on one

"What part of, piss off do you not understand?" Chase asked

"Why won't you talk to me about what's happening?" Lachie asked

"I don't want to talk to anyone" Chase said angered before he rolled over and turned his back on Lachie.

Lachie sighed and sunk further into the chair _It's going to be a long night_. He sat back up again almost instantaneously, "I believe you" Lachie said loud enough for Chase to hear it

"What?" Chase asked confused as he rolled over

"I said, I believe you" Lachie said again

"What do you mean?" Chase asked

"I believe you didn't mean to overdose" Lachie told Chase

Chase looked shock "Really?" he asked. Lachie nodded, "Thanks" Chase said showing a small smile

"It's alright, just please be more careful. You really had me worried...The last thing you want to see is your brother seizing on the ground"

"Sorry" Chase said looking down. He kept his head down and couldn't look into Lachie's, "Demi left" he said shakily

"What?" Lachie asked getting up, _No way, this seriously can not be happening. I can not deal with Chase like this, it's too sad_.

Chase nodded, "She doesn't trust me, she doesn't feel that I can be a father and doesn't believe me when I say I didn't mean to O.D. I love her and the twins, I didn't want any of this to happen. Know she's gone and I'm never going to see her or my babies again" he said before he started to break down into tears.

"Chase" Lachie sighed

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm tired and feel so sick. I'm going to sleep...night" Chase said before he rolled back over and faced away from Chase

Lara and Dean pulled up to their house and walked inside. Deans Dad and Fiona were sitting on the couch waiting for them to arrive. "Hey Dad" Dean sighed

"What's up son?" Shane asked

"You need to get to the hospital, Chase over dosed today" Dean told his Dad

"What?" Shane asked shocked

"He is okay now, but now we have another issue" Dean sighed and sat down on the couch

"Demi left, her wedding ring was on the bench beside Chase...Lachie's staying with him the night" Dean explained

"Bloody hell, I'm sick of him winding up in hospital. I'll go have a talk to him" The father said getting up, he walked hand in hand with Fiona out of the house before Lara turned and walked into her daughters room. She pulled down the side of the crib and placed a kiss on her daughters forehead before lifting back up the crib and walking out to Dean.

"You okay?" Lara asked as she took a seat beside Dean

"Yeah" Dean said quietly

"Chase, will be okay" Lara tried eased his concerns

"I know he will be. It's not that, it's the fact that he did it in the first place" Dean said as he brought Lara up to his chest

"You need to be here for him now Dean, you need to get over this. I know it's hard but Chase really needs you to be there for him" Lara explained

Dean sighed "I hate it when your right"

Lara smiled and hugged onto Dean.

Lachie was sitting in his brother's room when his father came storming through the room, Lachie got up instantly and stood in front of his Dad. "Dad, just leave him. His only just fallen asleep after crying for so long"

"Move Lachie" Shane said sternly trying to move his son out of the way

"Dad, don't. Look what he did was bad but he didn't mean to do it. He might have lost Demi and his going to need us -" Lachie was saying before he was cut off

Shane shoved past Lachie "Get up!" He shouted at Chase. Chase stirred and rolled over to see his Dad. His eyes widened and he knew he was in deep trouble know

"You told him" Chase said looking up at Lachie

"I didn't Chase, obviously Dean has" Lachie said

"You have a family know Chase, how dare you do this to them?" Shane asked

"I didn't mean too, why does nobody believe me?" Chase asked

"We do believe you Chase" Lachie said butting in

"Speak for yourself Lachie" Shane said before storming out of the room

A/N: I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, hope you guys are!

x


	23. Chapter 23

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

A/N: Italics are their thoughts!

Fiona was left standing awkwardly looking at the two boys. She showed a small smile before walking out to follow Shane. Lachie sighed and ran out as well. "Dad!" Lachie shouted down the corridor "Dad!" he added again.

"What?" Shane asked angered as he turned around

"Please, don't be hard on Chase. His really doing it tough, look. I know what he did was bad and stupid but his learnt his lesson to never ever do it again" Lachie tried to explain

"You look after him Lachie" Shane said before he walked out of the hospital with Fiona. Lachie sighed and rubbed his face worried, he took a deep breath and walked back into his brothers room. He walked in to find his brother lying on his side again, he could hear soft cries and he knew Chase was trying to hide it to the best of his ability.

He took a seat beside Chase's bed and sunk further back into the chair, slowly drifting of to sleep.

The next morning came fast and Lara was already awake, she was sitting on the couch earlier than usual, waiting for Dean to wake up. She was feeding Brie in her arms, she looked down admiring her baby. She had Lara's eyes and mouth and Dean's nose. Dean got up noticing Lara wasn't beside him, he made his way out of the room and into the lounge room. "Hey" he said smiling down at her

"Hey" Lara smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips

"I was thinking last night that we should start planning the wedding" Dean said

"Are you sure you want to with everything going on with Chase?" Lara asked

"I'll go see him later and talk to him, see if he'll open up to me" Dean said

"Oh..okay." Lara said before she returned to feeding Brie

Lachie woke up to loud banging in the room, he fluttered open his eyes and saw Chase having a fight with the table. "Woah" Lachie said getting out "Settle down" he added as he moved closer to Chase

"Go away" Chase said sternly

"Chase" Lachie said sternly as he tried to pull his brother away from the rampage he was heading into. Chase flung around and pushed Lachie into the side of the bed angered, he held Lachie there for a moment looking up into his eyes, after a while he let go of Lachie. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked

"I'm going home" Chase said

"No, your still under observation" Lachie tried to explain

"Not any more, I signed my discharge papers" Chase said pulling on his uniform from a bag

Lachie shook his head "Now what are you doing?" he asked

"Putting on my uniform so I can go to work" Chase answered

Lachie laughed lightly, "The only place I'm taking you is home"

"I'm not going home" Chase said angered

"Oh yes you are" Lachie said angered at the fact that Chase had already discharged himself.

Lachie pulled out his phone and dialled Heidi's number, he knew Heidi would definitely come unlike Dean. He pressed it up to his ear hoping she'd answer

"Hey Lachie" Heidi said as she answered her phone

"Good, you answered. I need you to come to the hospital in a patrol and pick me and Chase up" Lachie said to her

"Alright, is Chase okay?" She asked concerned

"Medically, I don't know, he discharged himself and mentally, no his not okay. His the furtherest thing from okay"

"Okay, I'll be there soon" Heidi said before she hung up the phone and headed out the door leaving Jordan to after Sadie and Blake for the morning.

Lachie and Chase were sitting out the front of the hospital, Chase had his head in his hands. "Chase?" Lachie asked concerned "Are you okay?" he added as he rubbed Chase's back

Chase slightly shook his head and kept it in his hands. Heidi arrived not long after and Chase just got up and walked quietly to the patrol and hopped in the back, he kept his head down trying to not let Heidi see his tear stained face, but she did and she became more worried

Lachie sat in the passenger seat and glanced over at Heidi, he shook his head meaning not to say anything, he looked back and saw Chase resting his head against the window. "Where am I taking him?" Heidi whispered to Lachie

"His apartment, I'll fill you in later" Lachie whispered back, Heidi nodded her head and looked in the rear view mirror and Chase.

The drive didn't take too much longer, and they arrived out the front. Chase got out and slammed the door behind him "Thanks" he said quietly keeping his head down

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Lachie asked concerned. Chase shook his head and began to walk up the driveway to the apartments.

Heidi looked at Lachie, "What's going on?" she asked

"Demi left him, she said she doesn't want to get married to him now" Lachie said sadly

"What?" Heidi asked shocked "Oh my god" she mumbled

"His absolutely distraught and she's taken the twins" Lachie told her

"I need to talk to Chase" Heidi said starting to unbuckle her seatbelt. Lachie nodded and let her go.

She walked up a few flight of stairs before she saw Chase sitting outside his apartment, next to a small stack of boxes. _No, please no_

Chase was sitting down with his knees up to his chest and his head burrowed down. She walked up and took a seat beside him, she sat with her legs out in front of him and pulled him into her chest, his head sat on her collarbone as she placed her arms around him. She sat there with him for a few minutes trying to care for him. "Chase, talk to me" She said quietly into his ear

"She...She.." Chase couldn't get his words out

"It's okay" Heidi said gently rubbing his head

"It's not, she's packed my stuff up. Even stuff I've brought the twins, it's all in that box" Chase said sadly

Heidi sighed, "Come on Chase, hop up. Will take you to Lachie's and then I'll have a talk to Demi at the station"

Chase just nodded his head and stood up, he grabbed one of the boxes and started to walk down the stairs, Heidi followed closely behind carrying a box as well. They made it down to the car and Chase chucked his box in the back. "Can I please stay with you?" Chase asked Lachie

Lachie nodded his head "Of course"

Review:) x


	24. Chapter 24

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

A/N: Italics are their thoughts!

They arrived back at Lachie's apartment and Chase got out closely followed by Lachie, "I'll take him up, I'll see you in a few minutes. Would you be able to call Michelle and tell her why were going to be late?"  
>Lachie asked<p>

"Yeah sure" Heidi smiled and reached down for her phone as she saw Lachie walk into the stairwell. She dialled for Michelle's number and pressed it to her ear

"Michelle Letourneau" Michelle answered

"Hey it's Heidi" She replied

"Heidi why are you late?" Michelle asked a tad annoyed

"Lachie asked me to come and get him and Chase from hospital, Michelle..." Heidi started saying before she cut of and tried to not become upset

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked

"Demi's left Chase...she took of her ring and she changed the locks at the apartment" Heidi explained

"Oh, no" Michelle sighed "Where is he?" she asked, she tapped on the window of her office and instructed Dean to come in

"We just arrived to Lachie's, his up there with Chase now. His going to be coming down soon we just wanted to call you to tell you why we were late" Heidi explained to Michelle

"Alright, just come in when your able too" Michelle said as she narrowed her eyes down at Dean who was sitting in a chair in front of her desk

"Thanks Michelle" Heidi said before ending the conversation

"Why didn't you tell me about Chase?" Michelle asked

Dean sighed "Because I don't even know 100% of what's going on"

"Heidi just called me, Chase's stuff was packed outside his apartment" Michelle told him

Dean's face dropped "What?" he asked shocked

Michelle raised her eye brow "You didn't know?" she asked

Dean shook his head "I know she left but i-" Dean was saying before Michelle cut him off

"Dean, why aren't you with him then?" Michelle asked

"Because he over dosed Michelle" Dean told her getting up and walking out of the office

Lachie came walking back down and got in the car, "Let's go" he instructed

"Is Chase okay?" Heidi asked

Lachie shook his head "No, I don't think he is"

The rest of the trip was spent in silence and when they pulled up to HQ, Dean was waiting outside.

"Lachie" Dean shouted getting his attention

"Yeah?" Lachie asked

"Come with me" Dean said ushering him inside and into the change rooms. "What's going on with Chase?" he asked concerned

"Dad came in and had a go at Chase he discharged himself this morning, went to his apartment and his stuff had been cleared out" Lachie explained

"Bloody hell" Dean sighed

"She even packed the stuff that Chase had brought the twins" Lachie said

"Did he talk to you much last night?" Dean asked

Lachie shook his head "No, the night was mainly spend of me hearing him cry himself to sleep"

"Serious?" Dean asked becoming saddened. He regretted leaving Chase now and wished he never did

"Yeah" Lachie nodded. They both got up and walked up to the offices.

As the hours had passed the team had only been out to one MVA, they had saved all their patients and were pleased with themselves. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" Lachie said waving his team off.

"I better head of too" Dean announced

"Give Chase our love" Michelle said kindly as she waved goodbye

"Will do" Lachie nodded and followed his Brother out the door

"Are you coming to see Chase?" Lachie asked

Dean shook his head, "Not yet...I'll come a bit later"

Lachie rolled his eyes and jumped into the passenger side and Dean jumped into the drivers spot. Dean sensed some anger from inside Lachie, he glanced over as they drove down the street. "What's your problem?" Dean asked

"My problem is that our brother has just lost his fiancee and his kids, his brother and Dad don't believe him when he said he didn't mean to overdose and I don't know if I can handle Chase by myself when his like this" Lachie explained

Dean sighed "Chase has brought all of this on himself"

"He needs us Dean just get over it and be there for him" Lachie said before they pulled into Lachie's drive way. "I'll see you later" Lachie said slamming the car door behind him.

Dean drove off and headed home while Lachie walked in through his front door. "Chase?" He asked as he progressed through the lounge room. He walked into the spare room and opened the door, he looked in and saw Chase asleep. Well at least Lachie thought he was asleep, he quietly backed out and shut the door behind him.

Dean walked into his house, Lara was already home and looking after Brie. "Hey" He said as he walked through

"How's Chase?" She asked

"Lachie said he was doing it tough, I need to go and see him. Want to come?" Dean asked

"Yeah sure" Lara smiled. She picked up the baby carrier and the bag and swung it over her shoulder. She handed Brie over to Dean and they left heading to Lachie apartment. Dean buckled Brie in and headed for the drivers seat. He jumped in and Lara sat in the passenger seat.

Lachie was sitting at his couch, pleased with the cleaning he'd just done, a light knock came from outside and Lachie headed to the front door. "Hey" he said surprised when he saw Lara and Dean standing there.

"Is Chase here?" Lara asked peeping her head through the door

"Yeah, in his room. Asleep." Lachie explained

Dean nodded and carried on throughout the apartment to the lounge room, Lachie picked Brie up and put her in his arms. "Hey my little niece" Lachie said cradling her in his arms.

Chase woke up from the sleep he fell into, he looked at the clock and saw it was already 6:00pm. He picked up his phone and all his emotions came flooding back when he looked at his wallpaper of Demi and the twins. Tears flooded down his cheek again and he fell back onto the bed again.

Jordan was sitting on the couch with Heidi and Sadie was in his lap. "Jord?" Heidi asked

"Yeah babe" He responded

"Let's go see if Chase is okay" Heidi said starting to get up

"Alright, do you reckon he'll talk to us though?" Jordan asked worried as he picked Sadie up

"Hopefully" Heidi said before she walked to go get Blake.

Half 'n' hour later Jordan and Heidi had arrived with the kids, they were all sitting in Lachie's loungeroom when Chase walked out, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw everyone sitting there.

They all glanced up at him "Chase" Lachie said beginning to get up

"What...What are you all doing here?" he asked quietly. Chase's face was stained from all the tears he'd cried and he didn't want anyone seeing him like this

"We wanted to make sure you were okay" Lara said before Heidi walked out of the bathroom with Sadie

"Chase!" Sadie shouted and hugged his legs

He nodded slightly down at her before he ran back into his room slamming the door shut behind him. "Chase" Heidi said as she knocked on his door

"Leave me alone!" Chase shouted from his room

"Please, I want to make sure you're okay" Heidi responded

"Maybe coming over wasn't a great idea" Lachie sighed as he got up and made his way over to the spare room

"I'll try to talk to him" Dean said as he got up

"I don't know if his going to want to talk to you Dean" Lachie said

"How would you know that?" Dean asked angered

"Because you didn't believe him when he said he didn't mean to overdose!" Lachie shouted at him

"Guys, settle down" Lara said trying to refrain the brothers from getting into an fight

Dean pushed past his brother and headed for the spare room, he slowly opened up the door and saw Chase sitting up on his bed. "Chase" Dean said walking up to him

Chase looked up and glared at Dean, "Go away"

"Come on, don't act like this" Dean told Chase as he tried to make amends with his younger brother

"Don't you dare tell me how to act, piss of Dean. I've lost my fiancee and my two kids and I thought that you would be there for me, but no"

"Chase" Dean replied

"Just piss off!" Chase yelled, giving everyone out in the lounge room a fright. Dean shook his head and walked out of the spare room slamming the door shut behind him

Review:) x


	25. Chapter 25

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

A/N: Italics are their thoughts!

**The following morning**

Chase woke up earlier than usual, he got out of bed and chucked on a t-shirt and some footy shorts. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door, quietly shutting it behind him. He ran down the flight of stairs and headed out on the street. He ran as fast as his legs would possibly allow him too. He ran onto the beach and down on the harder part of the sand, he kept running before his legs gave up on him. He sat on the beach looking out to the ocean, the sky was still dark, but the sun was trying to break through.

He sighed and got up again, he tried to run but he had no energy left inside of him. He walked back up the beach until he reached the street for Lachie's apartment. He headed up the dunes and walked onto the street, he made his way slowly back to the apartment and up the stairs.

Chase walked in still trying to catch his breath, he was surprised when he saw Lachie standing in the kitchen. "Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" he asked concerned

"No" Lachie said shaking his head "Did you go for a run?" he asked looking at a sweaty Chase

"Yeah" Chase said going into the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water

"You look stuffed" Lachie laughed

Chase let out a light laugh "I've become unfit, I need one of your training sessions" he smirked

"Is that you trying to hint to me that you want me to take you out for a fitness session?" Lachie asked raising his eyebrow

"Indeed it is" Chase smiled

Lachie chuckled before smiling to himself about Chase actually laughing for once. "Make your self some breakfast while I have a shower" Lachie was saying as he walked away and headed for the shower, he turned into the shower before quickly poking his head around the door "Oh and Chase?" he asked

"Yeah?" Chase asked appearing in the hallway

"Make sure you shower too before getting into my Ute" Lachie said before he shut the door

Chase made himself some breakfast and sat on the couch, eating away the toast that was on his plate. Lachie came out all ready for work and it was Chase's time to have a shower.

Lachie was eating a piece of toast when his phone rang, he picked it up not even checking the I.D. "Hello?" he asked with a mouthful of food

"Lachie, it's Michelle. Is Chase coming in today?" she asked hopeful of a yes

"Uh, yeah I believe he is. His quite chatty this morning but that might change when he gets to work" Lachie told her

Michelle sighed "Alright, see you guys soon" she hung up the phone and went back to her paperwork that was beginning to pile up in front of her.

Lachie was waiting on the couch for Chase, he appeared minutes later all dressed for work. "Ready?" Lachie asked

"Yeah" Chase nodded and headed for the front door closely followed by Lachie.

They got to the HQ and headed over to the patrols, "Dean, Lachie" Vince said greeting them

"Vince" Lachie said back

"Since your the only two here yet, you can start your paper work" Vince said

The boys rolled their eyes and headed up for their desks, Michelle saw Chase and headed over to him.

"Hey" she smiled at him

"..Hey" Chase said trying to smile for her

"How are you going?" she asked

"Alright...I guess." Chase said, he looked over and noticed Dean and Lara beginning to walk up the stairs. He quickly turned and faced back to his computer

"Hey" Lara said happily at him

"Hey Lara" Chase said not looking up. Heidi and Jordan joined not long after taking a seat at their desks.

It had been a quite morning, no one was really talking to each other and they kept exchanging looks at Chase. Vince came running out of Michelle's office.

"MVA, one man and women trapped, there are children involved and a few hurt pedestrians go save some lives!" Vince told them

They eached grabbed their jackets and ran down to the patrol, Dean and Lara hopped in one and Jordan, Lachie, Chase and Heidi in the other. They clicked for the sirens and went speeding of down the streets.

They arrived ten minutes later, there was a car crashed into a light post and another that had ran off the road. They got out and headed for the back of the patrol, Dean and Lara met them at their patrol. Alright, do this in pairs. Lachie Chase you're team one, me and Lara are team two and Heidi and Jordan you're team three. Team one you take the car crashed into the light post, me and Lara will take the other car and Heidi and Jordan, you take pedestrians.

They nodded in response and headed for their designated spots, Chase was walking a few steps behind Lachie before he stopped and just stood starring at the car. "Chase?" Lachie asked turning around, the look on Chase's face was blank. He couldn't get any words out, he just kept reading the number plate over and over again.

It finally kicked in "Demi" he said quietly

"What?" Lachie asked confused. Chase began running to the car and Lachie took off after him.

"Demi" He said again

The sounds of two kids screaming filled his head before adrenaline kicked into his body, he tried to open the door but it was jammed shut and Lachie caught up to him he looked inside to see an unconscious Demi, he looked behind to see the twins screaming and crying. Chase was desperatly trying to wake Demi up.

"Demi, please baby wake up for me" Chase said shaking her shoulders

"Chase, get back. This is too close for you to work on. Go get Dean" Lachie ordered, Chase shook his head and kept trying to wake Demi up. Lachie had to physically pull Chase back, lifting him several centremetres of the ground. "Dean!" Lachie shouted "Get here now!" Lachie added. Dean came running over and saw Lachie holding a frantic Chase back.

"What's going..." Dean was saying before he looked and saw Demi and the twins in the car.

"Let go of me!" Chase shouted flinging his way out of Lachie's tight grip

Review:)! x


	26. Chapter 26

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

A/N: Italics are their thoughts!

"Let us handle it" Lachie said to Chase. Chase walked to the back of the car and swung open the back door, he crept into the car and sat beside his babies.

"Hey" he said as he unbuckled the babies seats. The twins were screaming and crying their eyes out "It's okay" Chase tried to re-assure them

"Chase, get out of the car" Dean ordered

"No, I need to get Casey and Tess out first...Just please get Demi out" Chase told Dean as he places Casey in one arm and Tess in the other. He got out of the car and Heidi came running over.

"Come on Chase, let's go over there, get them checked out" Heidi said taking Tess out of his arms. Heidi looked down to see Chase's hands shaking. "Hey Chase..." Heidi said grabbing his attention. Chase looked up, "Demi is going to be fine, okay..Just calm down. You look like your about to pass out if you don't relax"

"How can I?" Chase asked as Heidi took out her stethoscope and placed it up to Tess's chest, she smiled "What's wrong, is something wrong?" He asked panicked

"Chase, she's fine. Just a few little cuts and bruises" Heidi said trying to ease Chase's concerns. She took over holding Casey and listened to his chest as well. "And your little man is as fit as usual"

"Thank god" Chase said as he kissed his babies heads. Chase looked over to Demi to see Dean and Lachie pulling her out of the car, the loud beeps indicated a flat line, "No...No...No" Chase said shaking his head. He handed the twins over to Heidi and ran over to Demi who was lying on the floor. He bent down and pushed Lachie out of the way who was doing compressions, and started doing them himself.

"Chase, stop. You can't do this" Lachie said trying to pull him back while Dean bagged her

Lara came running over to help out, she grabbed Chase and pulled him back with all her energy, "Chase, let Lachie and Dean take care of her"

"No" Chase shouted back as tears began to fill his eyes. Chase pulled his hands of her chest

"Clear!" Dean shouted as he went to press the buttons on the defib. Her body lifted of the ground and back down again. He placed his two fingers over Demi's neck. "We've got her back" Dean smiled up at Chase, but Chase's face still had shock written all over it.

"We need to get her to hospital now!" Lachie said grabbing the attention of the paramedics, they loaded Demi onto the trolley an Chase was left standing their in disbelief. The twins had also been taken to the hospital to be monitored. Everyone else was packing up as fast as they could while Chase just stood there. Lachie came running up to him

"Come on Chase, let's go. Me and Dean will drive you" Lachie told him

Chase just nodded his head and followed Lachie into the patrol. "She's going to be okay" Dean tried to re-assure his brother

"I hope so" Chase said. The ride to the hospital was spent in silence as they each exchanged glances at each other.

Chase went running through the hospital and the brothers tried to catch up with him. He ran into the emergency department. "Mrs!" Chase shouted trying to grab a nurses attention from behind the window.

"Can I help you?" She asked rudely

Chase nodded "My fiancee was brought here

"What's her name?" She asked

"Demi, she was...just brought...in" Chase said quietly

"Oh yes. Follow me" The nurse said before she pushed the button to open the sliding doors into the department. Dean and Lachie followed closely behind

"She's just through here" The nurse said "She is still unconscious" she added

"What about our babies?" Chase asked

"They are fine, they are been monitored for the night upstairs". Chase nodded in response and moved into the small cubicle. He dragged a seat over to her side. "Oh by the way sir, she will be getting moved upstairs soon"

"Okay.." Chase said as he looked down at Demi. He began to rub her forehead when her eyes fluttered open and she tried to adjust them to the light. "Demi" Chase said grabbing hold of her hand

Demi let out a small moan and gripped onto Chase's hand. "Baby, It's Chase. Can you hear me?" he asked

Demi nodded her head slowly "Chase?" she asked

"Yeah babe. It's me" He said. Demi's eyes fully opened and she never thought she'd be so happy to see Chase, she gripped tighter onto his hand as tears formed in her eyes

"Chase, I am so...so sorry" she said as she began to cry

"Hey, none of this is your fault" Chase said rubbing her forehead

"Where's Tess and Casey, Chase...what happened?" Demi asked panicked

"Calm down Dem. The twins are fine, you were in an accident, do you remember?" he asked concerned

"I remember hearing a loud bang, then Tess and Casey were crying next thing is seeing you here" Demi said trying to work out what happened

"I love you so much, I never meant to hurt you. My life has been shit since you haven't been in it" Chase said as a tear fell down his check

Demi reached up and wiped the tear of Chase's cheek. "I love you too Chase, I missed you so much. I was on my way to come and make amends with you. I am so sorry for what I did, I was just angry and sad, but that doesn't matter now. I just want to marry you Chase"

Chase smiled "Me too Demi. I love you" he reached down and gave her a kiss on her forehead

"I've broken my arm" Demi lightly laughed as she looked down at the splint it was in

Chase laughed "You don't need surgery do you?" he asked

Demi looked up at him, "I just woke up Chase, how would I know" she laughed

"Oh yeah.." Chase said slightly embarrassed. "I'll be back, see when your getting moved"

"Okay" she smiled up and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Chase walked out to find a doctor, when everyone came racing up to him. "What's going on Chase?" Heidi asked

"She just woke up and she's getting moved upstairs soon. She's got a broken arm" Chase said, they all picked up that Chase's tone of voice was happier than it had been in days

"And what's going on with you two?" Jordan asked concerned for his best mate

"We're back together" Chase said smiling happily

They all let out a sigh of relief and hugged Chase and let Chase walk of to find a doctor.

"Thank god" Lara said as she hugged Dean

"I know right..Now time for me and him to make amends" Dean said

"We better head off guys, let Chase and Demi have some time together, work out what's going on" Lachie said

"Yeah" They all agreed and headed for the front of the hospital.


	27. Chapter 27

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

A/N: Italics are their thoughts!

"Excuse me" Chase said grabbing a doctors attention

"Yes" The doctor replied

"My fiancee is in room 5, can you tell me if she's stable?" Chase asked concerned

"I'll check her chart now" The doctor replied walking back to Demi's room. He picked up the chart and took a few glances before walking back out to Chase

"You're fiancee is being monitored for internal bleeding, it has stabilised for the time been but we are worried that there could be further bleeding and she doesn't need surgery for her arm. Just the cast" The doctor explained to Chase

"Oh" Chase sighed, he rubbed his head worriedly

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked concerned seeing Chase's colour drop at the thought of something happening to Demi

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to be back in there with her" Chase replied before he walked back into the room

"Hey" She smiled up at him

"Hey.." Chase said quietly

Demi looked up at him confusion written all over her face "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" Demi asked

"Their worried about you're internal bleeding..It's stabilised but their still concerned" Chase said before he leant over and rubbed her forehead

"I'll be fine Chase. Why don't you go and see the twins?" Demi asked

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chase asked

"Yeah" Demi lied. She knew that something was wrong and she didn't want to tell Chase, because she was worried about Chase already

"Okay" Chase agreed even though he was worried to leave her alone, he kissed her lips before getting up and walking up to the maternity ward. He walked up to a nurse who was standing by the baby room. "Can I see my babies?" Chase asked

"Ofcourse" she smiled "What's your babies name?" she added asking

"Tess and Casey Gallagher" Chase told her

She looked around before finding the cribs, "Just through here" she smiled trying to re-assure Chase's concerned looks. Chase bent over his babies cribs and carefully picked up Casey and put him into his arms. The nurse came over "He looks just like you" she commented

"Thanks" Chase said as he craddled his baby in his arms. A few minutes later a nurse came running in

"Excuse me?" She asked Chase all flustered

"Yeah" Chase replied

"You're finacee has just been rushed to an operating room" The nurse explained to Chase as best as she could

"What?" Chase asked shocked "What's...What's going on?" he asked becoming panicked and standing up over powering her

"Just calm down please Mr Gallagher" The nurse said placing her hand on his shoulder

"Don't tell me to calm down, they said it had stabilised, what the hell is going on?" Chase demanded to know

"You're fiancee will be fine, they are going to need to remove her spleen" The nurse explained

Chase nodded his head and sunk back into the chair before putting his baby back in the crib. He pulled out his phone and dialled a familiar number and raised it to his ear, "Lachie" Chase said when he answered

"Yeah Chase. Everything okay?" Lachie asked concerned

"Dem just got rushed to the operating room" Chase said horrified. Lachie could pick up in his tone that he was really scared and didn't know what to do

"Why?" Lachie asked concerned

"She had internal bleeding" Chase said shakily

Lachie sighed "Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"I...uh Yeah I suppose" Chase said unreassuringly

Lachie was sitting in the change rooms when Dean walked by, he quickly motioned for Dean to come over and stay there. "Do you want me to come and sit with you till she's out?" he asked. Dean's face turned concerned and he began mouthing what's wrong to Lachie who just put a finger to his mouth telling him to be quiet for a moment

Chase stuttered for a moment trying to work out whether he wanted his brother to come or not "Uh...Yeah...Please"

"Alright, I'll head out now. Where are you?" Lachie asked getting up

"Up at the maternity ward" Chase answered

"Okay, stay put. I'll see you soon" Lachie responded before he hung up

"What's going on?" Dean asked concerned

"Demi got rushed up to the operating theatre, she was bleeding internally" Lachie explained

"Shit, is she okay?" Dean asked concerned

"I don't know, she's getting operated and Chase wants me to go and sit with him, his pretty worried" Lachie told Dean

"Alright, I'll let Michelle know now" Dean said before getting out and walking up to Michelle while Lachie got in his Ute he'd driven to work.

"Michelle" Dean greeted as he walked into her office

"Something wrong?" Michelle asked curiously

"Lachie had to go rush off to the hospital, Chase called him. Demi just got rushed into surgery, bleeding internally" Dean explained

Michelle gasped "Is she okay?"

"She will be, but Chase just needed someone with him" Dean explained to her

"Alright, that's fine" Michelle nodded

Lachie walked down the corridor before spotting Chase sitting down against the wall with his knees up to his chest. He took a seat beside Chase "Everything alright little Brother?" Lachie asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm just worried" Chase admitted to his brother

"I know Chase, but Demi will be fine" Lachie tried to re-assure him

"She better be, I can't loose her, not again" Chase said putting his head back against the wall and shutting his eyes

"Why don't you go home and get some rest I'll stay here if you want" Lachie asked his brother trying to get him to go home and have some sleep

Chase shook his head "No, I can't. I need to stay here"

"Well, why don't you go back to Dem's room and sleep in one of the chairs?" Lachie asked

"Okay" Chase agreed to and got up holding onto the wall for support. They walked back down to Demi's room and Chase sunk back into the chair. He fell asleep twenty minutes later, with Lachie sitting beside him.

A/N: Only a few more chapters until I'm going to end it! Review:) x


	28. Chapter 28

FALLING TO PIECES: The Sequel to the Sequel.

A/N: Italics are their thoughts! Sorry it's been ages, I was at Schoolies all week and it was amazing. This is the last chapter for this story. I will be moving this across to the website set up by MissShawnaAlice and other stories will be going there. So get a move on and go over there if you haven't:) x

**The following morning**

Lachie had left previously the night before when Demi had finished her surgery, he left Chase alone knowing that everything was going to be okay now. Chase had crawled up into bed with Demi and held her in his arms.

She woke up a few minutes later and looked up to see Chase peacefully sleeping, she snuggled further into his chest. The warmth making her feel safe and protected. She wrapped her arms around his body which woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Demi.

"Hey Beautiful" he smiled as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head

"Hey" she smiled up at him

"You feeling okay today?" Chase asked as he rubbed her forehead

"A bit sore, I just want to go home though" Demi said as she sat further back against Chase

"Will see if we can get you home today" Chase said. This made Demi overly happy, everything was going to be back to normal

"Chase" She said starting to sit up and look into his eyes

"Yeah babe" He responded

"I am so, so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I missed you so much. It wasn't the same without you" Demi said before she leant over and kissed Chase's lips passionately

Chase kissed her back "I'm the one who caused it all babe"

Demi shook her head "I never should have left you, please I will never do it again"

"It's okay Dem. I forgive you" Chase said sweetly before he climbed out of the bed and stood in front of her "I'm going to go get the twins, then I'll see when you're getting discharged"

"Okay, love you" Demi said as she watched Chase leave her room. Chase made his way down to where the twins where, a nurse followed Chase back down carrying Casey in her arms. They walked in to find Demi still in her bed, she looked sadly up at Chase

"What's wrong?" Chase asked as he made his way over

"I'm not allowed to get discharged until tomorrow morning" Demi said sadly as she looked at Casey in the nurses arms, tears started to fall down her cheek

"Hey" Chase said as he took a seat beside her, he wiped the tears off her face "It's okay babe"

"It's not, I just want to go home" Demi cried back "The twins need to go home"

"I'll take them home and look after them tonight, I'll get Lachie to come help me. But I don't want to leave you here tonight"

"I guess I'll be fine here.." Demi said sadly

Chase kissed her forehead, "I'm going to take the twins for a walk then I'll take them home and come and see you later"

Demi nodded her head and gave Chase a kiss, she watched him walk out with the twins and sunk further back into the bed. He pulled out his phone and dialled for Lachie's number

"Hey Chase" Lachie answered

"Can I ask you a favour?" Chase asked

"Of course, what's up Chase?" Lachie asked, Dean stopped in front of Lachie when he heard Chase's name

"Can you drive my your car to mine and transfer the baby seats in there and come and get me and the twins please?" he asked

"Sure, I'll head out now. Dean's coming too" Lachie said and then hung up the phone.

Lachie turned to Dean "We've got to go and pick up Chase and the twins, but we need to stop by his and get the baby seats"

"Why don't we drive his car?" Dean asked

"Because it got smashed in the crash remember?" Lachie asked

"Oh yeah. That's right" Dean sighed. They loaded into the car and made there way over to Chase's, briefly stopping to put the baby seats in and then headed back in the other direction to the hospital.

"Hey" They greeted their younger brother as they picked him and his twins up from the hospital.

"Hey" Chase replied, his tone gave away a sense of sadness but he tried to cover it up

"Everything okay?" Dean asked as he took Casey into his arms

"Yeah, it's fine" Chase nodded and handed Tess over to Lachie, Tess grabbed hold of her Uncle's finger tightly feeling protection and nothing would harm her.

**3 WEEKS LATER..**

"I, Demi Poltz, take you, Chase Gallagher, to be my wedded husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness" Demi replied back to Chase, tears filling up her eyes

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife" The celebrant said, "You may now kiss the bride" he added.

Chase leant down as Demi placed her lips against Chase's. The whole room cheered, Heidi and Lara were crying as they stood beside Demi as he bridesmaids. Dean and Lachie were overly happy with where Chase was in his life. Tess and Casey had their own little outfits on, Tess had a cute little Dress and Casey had a tiny tux on. They were sitting with Shane and Fiona, after a few minutes they had finally finished kissing and they made their way down the walkway followed by everyone else. Waiting was their car to take them away, no one would be seeing them till after their honey moon which was going to be overseas at Hawaii

"Stay safe Chase" Dean said to his young brother, "I don't want any bad phone calls saying some things happened okay?"

Chase smiled "I'll be fine"

Lachie came up and gave Chase a light slap across his shoulder "You take care Chasie. You do realise you've never been away from us?"

"Well, that's about to change isn't it?" Chase laughed at the comment his brother had just made. They were standing around when Shane and Fiona came over with the twins. This was going to be the first time that Chase and Demi had ever been away from their children. Chase picked up Casey and held him close against his chest, he had tears in his eyes at the thought of leaving his son. "Love you Case" he said before handing him over to Demi and making a trade to take Tess.

"Make sure your a good girl" Chase said to his young daughter. He hugged her tightly, fearing the worst if he would squeeze any tighter. He handed Tess over to Lachie who was going to be helping out Shane and Fiona while they were on their honeymoon.

Demi gave a warm family hug to Dean and Lachie, she moved over to Heidi and Lara.

"I'm so happy that you and Chase have finally tied the knot" Heidi smiled

"So am I" Demi smiled happily, she looked over at Chase who was standing around with his brothers. "Chase is secretly going to miss Dean and Lachie" she commented

The girls laughed "Oh yeah!" Lara shouted.

"Well Chase. You've finally settled down, who would have thought you would have" Dean joked

"Funny" Chase laughed

"We're happy for you Chase" Lachie said proud of his younger brother

"Thanks" Chase said, he looked over to see Heidi and Lara making their way over with Demi.

Heidi walked up to Chase and they gave each other a tight hug "Thank you" Chase whispered into Heidi's ear

"What for?" She asked

"Everything, you've been here for me so much these past years, you've been my best friend and let me cry to you and you've always been there even when we had our darkest moments and when I had to go through troubles with girls. You're my best friend Heidi and you shouldn't have had to see half the stuff you had too" Chase told her

Heidi had tears in her eyes and she went back to hugging Chase tighter than before "I wanted to help you Chase and you've done the same for me in the years when I had my own issues. You're a great father Chase and an even better husband. Demi is so lucky to have you"

"Thanks Heid" Chase said smiling

Lara gave Chase a hug "Stay safe" she smiled

"Thanks for everything Lara" Chase said to her

"It's fine Chase" Lara smiled and let go of him. Jordan made his way over with his kids.

"Congratulations bro" Jordan said as he gave Chase a manly hug

"Thanks Jordan and thanks for being there when I needed help" Chase said to him

"No problem Chase, you have done the same for me" Jordan said. Michelle and Vince were standing beside him and Chase gave them each a hug and thanked them for everything they had done as well. They all watched as they walked over to the car, knowing that Chase would be a different man when he came back.

Chase and Demi loaded into the car, they all waved goodbye and watched the youngest member of the Rescue Special Ops Team leave with his wife. Dean turned to Lachie as the car went out of eyesight, "Well, that's it. His gone off now and has to defend for himself and his family"

"He can do it" Lachie replied proudly

"I know he can" Dean smiled and turned back to join the rest of the team, well. Family.

A/N: 54 Chapters later, 80,879 words later... So, that's it. I hope you have enjoyed it, I know I have. But it had to come to an end at some point in time, right? Don't fret, I will write more stories, I am on holidays now and currently don't have a job so I have tons of spare time. If you would like any special stories, just let me know but remember I will not be writing on here anymore everything's going to be moved across. I am hoping to end this with 100 reviews. I currently have 94, so I think I can do it. Thank You:) xxxxxx


End file.
